The Two Mrs Drapers
by Scarlett88
Summary: This story takes place immediately after episode 3x12: The Grown Ups and involves the two Mrs. Drapers finally meeting. Please feel free to review, I love reading all comments. Merry Christmas and happy 2012.
1. Chapter 1: The Breaking Point

Betty Draper drove her family vehicle through the abandoned New York streets, snuggling under her warm winter coat to keep the November weather at bay. She always felt a little anxious leaving the safety and conformity of Ossining, but as every housewife knew, private details needed to be kept away from prying eyes and ears.

Betty was no stranger to parking lot rendezvous, meeting more than one acquaintance under the cover of secrecy, to keep her precious image intact. Today was no different as she pulled into the abandoned parking lot, looking anxiously for the sign of another car…his car. She let out a sigh of desperation when she discovered that she was the only one in the small area. Turning off the car, she shivered in the cold and reached for her makeup and slowly reapplied the strokes, masking any fear or trepidation she may have been feeling on the inside. She hadn't been thinking when she called him, still numb from the life-altering events of the past few days.

She needed solace; that was all she knew when she saw a familiar white car pull up right next to hers. She laughed to herself at the thought of her white knight in a white car coming to rescue her from whatever she was feeling. Her heart skipped a beat as she unlocked the door, and Henry Francis scooted in next to her. A small smile formed on her mouth. He was her choice for comfort, someone reliable. Lord knew she couldn't turn to her husband, his attention and affection toward her was always fleeting.

Betty had only known Henry a few short months, becoming unlikely partners and allies in the effort to preserve the local reservoir from the potential water tank imposed by the city. One innocent meeting led to more, all kept under the cover of secrecy, to preserve Henry's role in the Governor's office and Betty's sterling reputation in the community.

Betty leaned against his body, allowing him to calm her with his soft tone. Closing her eyes, she began to imagine herself in a paradise, away from the rest of the cold world, which never seemed to end.

She found herself jolted awake by a question that she never dreamed coming. "Marry you?" Betty Draper stammered, looking into the aged eyes of the elderly politician. "Marry you?"

"You don't need to give me an answer right away." Henry Francis took her hand in his. "I just want you to know what my intentions are."

Betty shook her head, her mind swimming with thoughts. "I'm still married," she whispered. "Do you know how difficult it is to get a divorce in New York – anywhere?"

"There are places that you can go," Henry reasoned.

"I don't know what to say." Betty was stunned, delivered another blow in what was turning into a catastrophic year.

"Don't say anything," Henry assured her. "I'll wait for you."

"For how long?" she asked, attempting to find out if his infatuation with her was more than just a simple whim.

"As long as it takes," he assured her. "If anything is worth the wait, it's you."

Betty gave Henry a slightly forced smile, not wanting to hurt the poor man's feelings. They never talked about how they felt towards one another; the majority of their stolen meetings dealt more with quick moments of passion than deep conversation. "I should go – my family needs me," she said, reminding him of her primary obligation.

Henry nodded his head as he got out of her car and into his own. Betty turned on her low lights and began driving home in the dark, back to her so-called home in Ossining, New York.

It was twilight when she arrived at the darkened house on 42 Bullet Park Road. The neighborhood was still in shock of the shootings of John F. Kennedy and his assassin, Lee Harvey Oswald. Betty slid her key into the lock and walked inside, wondering what she would say when she saw him.

They had become strangers; the man who she called 'husband' had kept a lifetime of secrets – an entire identity – away from her. The identity crisis proved to be only part of the troubles between Mr. and Mrs. Donald Draper, but it was what brought a rocky marriage to the breaking point, and housewife Betty didn't know what to do.

Betty's feminine heels clicked against the hard-wood floors. She had to find him, to tell him what she felt, or at least thought she felt, in an effort to clear her mind and find out where she wanted to go next. She followed the light of the television set and found him, sitting on the couch with a drink in his hand.

He acknowledged her presence with a nod. "Francine has the kids," he explained, catching her up on what had happened since her impromptu decision to go out by herself. He didn't want her to leave the house alone, not on a day like today, but after everything she had been through over the past few days, it was all he could do to grant her one request.

"I don't know where to begin," Betty said softly, disposing of pleasantries; her tone was somber, due to lack of sleep and constant anxiety.

"What?" Don Draper looked positively dumbfounded at his wife. True, he didn't know what to expect from her when she returned, he was hoping for her to seek solace with him – believe his promise that everything would still be okay in the end. But the Betty that he saw before him, weary and downtrodden, he didn't know what to do with her.

Betty took off her heavy coat. "I want to scream at you, for ruining all of this." She struggled to hide the tears in her voice, struggling to remain strong and stick to her words. Don blinked his eyes at her, waiting for her to continue. "But then you tried to fix it….and there's no point. There's no point Don." She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She wondered where the point was, the last possible chance that he had to fix everything that went wrong in their marriage; everything from his philandering to his stubborn silence and guarded secrets.

Don stood up and bridged the gap between them. "You're very upset; I understand. I know it's very painful, but it's going to pass." He reaffirmed what he promised her the night before at the wedding of Roger Sterling's daughter Mona. He needed her to hold on a little longer, put her faith in him once again.

"I don't love you," she responded, her eyes locking with his. She wasn't going to allow his gifted ability with words to placate her any longer.

"Betts don't," Don insisted. "You're distraught," he reasoned, implying that she wasn't thinking clearly, that it was the grief and shock of the last few days that was causing her to reject him.

"It's true," she said silently, biting her lip to keep from crying. "That I don't love you anymore."

"Stop it!" Don ordered in the same way he ordered their children Sally and Bobby to abide by his will.

She closed her eyes. She learned many skills from being married to such an accomplished speaker and persuader over the years, and one of them was the ability to bluff. "I kissed you yesterday," she said, recalling Don's romantic gesture during the wedding dance, "and I didn't feel a thing," she shrugged. She was silent, waiting for him to make his move, wondering if he would believe her.

The silence was deafening, it lasted for seconds, but they felt like hours to her. Don shook his head, stunned by her words. She may as well have slapped him across the face, he was so taken aback. "You'll feel better tomorrow – you'll see," Don said finally, in an attempt to trivialize her feelings.

"You can't even hear me right now," she coolly responded, not knowing whether he believed her white lie or not. _He still gets the upper hand _she thought in frustration, wanting once to end up on top with him, to be the one in control.

"You're right," Don concluded, giving her a final look before walking away, up the stairs. Betty watched his movements, her eyes beginning to well with tears. It was safe to cry, now that he was away and couldn't see her. She sunk into the couch and buried her head in her hands. She had thought long and hard about what she was going to say to him in the car, she imagined him lashing out at her, leaving the house in fury, giving her the option for divorce. But once again, he played it close to the vest; she didn't know what was fully going on in that mind of his. He wasn't going to tell her how he felt, not now or ever.

Betty let out a soft wail. She wanted him to feel pain, anger, anything; to put him through the emotional hell that he had so blindly put her through over the past few years. Yet she seemed to have lost the battle. Once again, Don came out on top, refusing to acknowledge her feelings. _I want him to love me _she thought to herself as she curled up on the couch.

Don sat on the edge of the master bed in the room that he shared with Betty. _She can't mean it_ he told himself, resting his head on his hands. _She's reacting to the circumstances; in the morning, everything will be okay…it has to be. _Don let out a heavy sigh, wondering if he was wrong, if he had lost one of the few people he ever gave his heart to.


	2. Chapter 2: Thanksgiving

The early morning sun streamed in through the Draper windows, alerting Betty to the fact that it was time to start another day. As she widened her eyes she was puzzled to find herself wrapped in a blanket, something that she did not remember having last night. Paying no heed to the discrepancy, Betty slowly crept up the stairs to shower and change her clothes for the day. Betty let out a harsh gasp when she saw that the master bed was empty, not touched since she made it the previous morning. A wave of panic washed over her as she rushed across the hall to baby Gene's room. She felt her heart stabilize when she saw Don asleep on the cot that once belonged to father Gene when he was living with them before he died. Betty quickly walked away before she woke the baby or her husband.

Betty welcomed the warm water against her skin as she reflected on what she would do today. _That would depend on what he does _she thought to herself as she anticipated her husband's latest maneuver. _He won't do anything, _she thought with certainty, knowing how passive Don could be, especially when it came to dealing with the family. _That puts the ball in my court _she thought as she stepped out of the shower and into her favorite fluffy white bathrobe. Her feet padded down the hall, relishing the silence of the house. _One of the pleasures of being an early riser, _she mused as she opened her closet and picked out a simple navy blue dress for the day.

Betty continued her daily routine, making breakfast for herself and the family. She carefully stirred the oatmeal in strong, methodical motions, not wanting anything to hinder her daily duties. She planted a smile on her face as Sally and Bobby raced down the stairs.

Betty looked to the stairway, waiting for him to come down, but she saw nothing.

"Mommy what are you looking at?" Sally asked as she poured herself another glass of orange juice.

As Sally finished her sentence, Don came down, briefcase in hand. He dutifully kissed each child on the head, promising them to home for dinner. _He didn't even look me in the eye _Betty said to herself as she watched him pull out of the driveway.

"Finish up and get ready for school," Betty ordered, masking her disappointment as best she could. The children did as they were told and were soon ready with their backpacks in hand. Betty drove them down the snowy New York streets, concentrating on the road as Bobby and Sally talked about Thanksgiving. Betty's brother William suggested that the families come together again this year, in spite of Gene's death, and at the time, Betty was not one to disagree. She found herself resenting the holidays as she dropped the children off, promising to pick them up at the end of the day. Thanksgiving meant extra work and responsibility, on top of dealing with unwanted family members – which was exactly how Betty saw her greedy sister-in-law Judy and incontrollable nieces. She considered cancelling all together, feigning illness as she pulled in front of the house and got out of the cold. She was sure that Don would back her up in her discussion to have a very private Thanksgiving. As Betty sat down in the kitchen with her cigarette, she shook her head; she needed a Thanksgiving filled with people, it would keep her from having to deal with Don, at least until after the holiday.

Sighing to herself, she pulled out her trusty cook book and collected the necessary recipes for the day. She would have Carla help her with groceries and any extra preparation that was needed before the big day. Betty rested her hand under her chin and sighed; two years ago was her first Thanksgiving without her mother, now she was having Thanksgiving without her father. The sting from his death was still strong, she didn't even have a proper chance to say goodbye to him when he collapsed away from the house. It was just another example of how life was truly unfair. Betty let out another long puff and watched the smoke billow up into circles. She was thankful that her brother and his family would only be staying the day, making the journey back to Philadelphia the same day.

Betty was never one to be openly friendly with those she considered 'help' or lower class, but she welcomed Carla's presence that afternoon as they laid the groundwork for Thanksgiving next week. Carla distracted Betty with stories about her large extended family, reveling in the fact that she wasn't responsible for cooking this year, opting to go to her sister's home instead.

Betty bade Carla farewell for the day when the children arrived at the house. Young Sally suggested making snowmen in the yard with the newly fallen snow, before it became dirty from the streets. Betty absentmindedly said yes, relishing her work during the day.

"Be careful and watch out for Polly," Betty called through the front door as the family retriever chased the children around the front yard. Polly, their beautiful golden retriever, was only three years old and had a knack for getting herself and the children into trouble with the various neighbors. Looking over the fence she recalled the time she shot the pigeons that belonged to pesky neighbor Mr. Brestwood, who had threatened to shoot Polly over catching one of the precious pigeons in her mouth. Betty couldn't help but smile as the kids laughed and played, throwing snow balls and working together to build a giant snowman. Betty closed her eyes; her childhood was never that pleasant, with William never being good company and her mother Ruth opposed to such un-lady like activities like playing outside for the neighbors to see.

Betty carefully dressed the roast before putting it in the oven for dinner. Don hadn't called to say that he was staying in Manhattan for the night, so she assumed that he would be coming home from the office. As Betty watched the meat in the oven she wondered what her next natural step would be. _Is he waiting for me to make a move _she wondered, _and if he is, what does he want? _She knew that Don loved the kids, that was never questioned, it was his love for her that made her wonder – made her search for more.

Henry Francis hadn't called on her while the children were in school, indicating that he was waiting for her to make the next move. Betty was pleased to have a break, however slight, from Henry. Her mother never warned her what to do if she had fallen out of love with her husband, of if she ever developed feelings for another man. Ruth Hofstadt believed that marriage was only intended for one man and one woman, and that was a belief that she passed onto her son and daughter not knowing how quickly the times would change, and the people along with it.

Betty pursed her lips as her children raced into the house, with Polly on their heels.

"Take off your shoes," Betty instructed, corralling Polly into the laundry room. "I do not want my carpets dirtied before Thanksgiving."

"Mommy I'm freezing," Sally shouted, doing a little dance as she slipped off her winter boots.

Betty moved to help little Bobby out of his clothes. "Wash up for dinner," she called as Sally raced up the stairs.

"Do you like our snowman, Mommy?" Bobby asked, his eyes wide with anticipation.

"I love it," Betty promised, giving her son a kiss on the forehead as she patted him on the bottom and pointed up the stairs. Betty placed their coats, scarves, and boats in the laundry room and checked on dinner one more time.

The family sat around the table in the kitchen, with Don's reserved spot empty. There were many times when he preferred to work later in the city and it was understood that Betty would always hold dinner for him. She was relieved to have time alone with the kids as they talked about their day at school.

"My teacher told us all about the pilgrims and Indians," Bobby said proudly as he recited what his teacher had explained earlier that day. Sally was more than happy to add to Bobby's retelling of the first Thanksgiving as Betty absentmindedly watched the window, waiting for any sign of Don's car.

Betty drummed her hands on the table as bright headlights flashed through the window. "Daddy," Sally and Bobby said together in eager anticipation. Betty struggled to put on a smile as Don came in, greeting each child with a kiss on the forehead. Don took a look at Betty as he sat down at the table, saying nothing. Betty methodically passed him the meat and watched as he cut up his food.

"Go finish your homework," Betty instructed the children as they brought their plates to the sink. Betty stood up to begin washing dishes, leaving Don at the table. Inhaling, she started to run the hot water in the sink, deciding to be the first one to speak. "Carla and I were busy getting ready for next week."

"Next week?" Don asked skeptically, positioning his fork on his plate.

"William, Judy, and the kids are coming for Thanksgiving," Betty reminded him.

Don let out a groan that did not go unnoticed by Betty. "It's for one day," she said defensively, knowing Don's low opinion of her family.

Don nodded his head, taking a drink of whisky from his glass. "Were you planning on making this a yearly tradition now that Gene's gone?"

Betty turned her eyes to Don, "Family is important, William is all I have left."

Don relented and went back to his meal. Betty watched him, wondering if he was even going to breach last night. After a minute of silence, Betty left the dishes to soak in the sink and went to the living room.

An hour later Betty went up to tuck the children into the bedroom that they shared. Giving each one a quick hug and an 'I love you' Betty walked back to the master bedroom and turned on the light. She ducked into the closet for her nightgown, unaware that Don was approaching behind her.

"We can move Gene in here," Don suggested as he gathered his bedtime necessities in his arms. "This way you can keep an eye on him."

Betty said nothing as Don continued to gather his things. "Thank-you," she said softly, knowing that he was willingly moving into the nursery for her, in an attempt to make their relationship less awkward than it already was.

Don said nothing as he walked down the hall and into the nursery. The room belonged to Gene when he was living with the Drapers, during the peak of his memory loss. He pulled out the trundle bed and placed his belongings on top. He reached for Gene in the crib, acknowledging Betty behind him, he handed the child in her arms.

She breathed in his baby scent and turned to go.

"How long will this last?" Don asked as she reached the threshold of the room. It was the first time either party addressed the confrontation last night.

"I don't know," Betty said finally, giving Don a hard look, she walked out. Letting out a heavy sigh she wrapped her body in her blankets. She longed for the nights when she could snuggle up to Don for warmth, wondering if she would ever care to feel his touch again.

* * *

><p>"They're coming." Betty ordered Sally and Bobby to put their toys away, not wanting her home to seem as wild and unkempt as her brother's was. She gritted her teeth; it was going to be a very long day for everyone.<p>

"Mommy, do I have to share my toys with Cousin Alice," Sally asked wide-eyed, referring to her careless cousin, who had a knack for breaking and destroying property – especially when it didn't belong to her.

Betty nodded her head, indicating that they were only here for one day and that everyone needed to be more giving during the holidays. Betty peered out the window and eyed her brother escorting Judy and their four children to the front door.

Don poured himself a drink from the bar. "Knowing your family, I'm getting a head start," he grimaced, receiving a withering look from his wife as she opened the door. Her frown morphed into a smile as she gave William a polite hug.

"It's been too long," she said, telling another one of her classic lies. William played along as he ushered the family inside. The children made a beeline for the Draper toy box, with Sally and Bobby on their heels.

The adults sat down, each with their own individualized drink as they proceeded to begin the idle chatter that estranged family goes through to make the day more bearable. William explained the progress he was making with Gene's business as Judy went into the details of her home decorating projects. Betty and Don smiled politely, sharing precious little about their own lives.

"Why don't I help check on dinner," Judy offered, following Betty into the kitchen as the men turned on the TV for football.

"Everything looks great," Judy said politely as Betty nursed the gravy in the pot. Judy fiddled with her fingers, feeling just as uncomfortable as every other adult in the room. There was a reason that people were often called _distant relatives, _it made things easier for everyone.

"I hope you all are hungry," Betty noted as she checked on the cranberries.

Judy nodded her head. "I was talking to William last night, and I was thinking that maybe next year he and I could host Thanksgiving."

Betty looked up and met her sister-in-law in the eye. _What makes you think that they'll be a next year _she thought to herself as she planted a plastic smile on her mouth for Judy. "That would be lovely," she assured her, continuing her walk around the kitchen.

"You're so lucky," Judy said softly, sitting on a chair at the table.

"Excuse me?" Betty asked, wondering if her dear sister-in-law was lacing her comments with a hint of sarcasm.

"William wants me to work during the week – he thinks we need a second income," Judy explained as Betty sat down next to her. "The relationship that you seem to have with Don…I would do anything for that."

Betty paused, wondering if she could share – should share – the current state of her marriage with Judy. _It'd get back to William _she thought to herself. "No one has the perfect marriage," Betty said sympathetically.

"What possible problems could you and Don have?" Judy asked, gesturing to the kitchen and the rest of the house.

Betty stood up and walked into the threshold, as an attempt to steer away from Judy. "Dinner's almost ready," she called, turning her attention back to the food. Judy stood by Betty and greeted the men and children as they trooped into the kitchen, each person sitting at their assigned place. Don sat at the head and cut into the turkey, eliciting applause from the children as they clamored for the bird. Betty wore her perfected hostess smile and watched the scene play before her. _Am I somehow lucky, _she thought to herself as she sipped her second glass of wine. She eyed Don as he made small talk with William about the Kennedy Administration and what Lyndon Johnson intended to do in office. _He can always put on a great show, _Betty reminded herself as she recalled the many dinner and office parties they attended together, keeping their perfect American façade intact. No one within their social circle knew of the rocky years they shared together, both parties knowing that a poker face was key to getting everything that you wanted in the race against others.

Betty stood up in one graceful motion as she brought her homemade dessert to the family. She had borrowed a cookbook from the public library and had chosen two different pies to serve that night, one apple and one pumpkin. Don handed her the knife as she made the first cut in each pie. The children shouted out which pie they wanted, with Bobby requesting both. Betty couldn't help but smile as she watched her dessert be devoured. She knew that cooking had never been one of her strong points, often relying on simple pasta as a last minute option when her mind was elsewhere.

Betty watched as the children raced to play outside in the snow after dinner, with Don and Judy to supervise them. William opted to stay with Betty and help with the dishes.

"How are you?" William asked as he poured soap into the sink.

"As good as anyone is these days," Betty said softly, as she collected the remainder of dishes from the table, placing them in the sink. She dunked her hands inside and began to scrub in a circular motion as William swept the floor.

"Shocking isn't it," William said, as he began to dry the dishes. "Do you miss him?" William asked, referring to their father Gene.

"It hurts so much," she said softly.

William pulled her into a hug. "You were his favorite you know."

Betty let out a small laugh. "You'll never let me forget that."

"His princess," William mocked in Gene's deep tone.

Betty kissed her brother on the cheek. "I am wondering if it gets any easier, living without him and mom."

"You have Don," William reminded her, patting her on the shoulder.

Betty scoffed at William's comment. "Sometimes I wonder if that's true."

William shook his head. "I knew he loved you when he took Dad in; he never had to do that – and they never liked each other." Betty said nothing. "You don't see love like that every day," William assured her, taking her hand.

Betty took in a deep breath. She had never been very close to her brother, often feeling his resentment over being their father's favorite. She squeezed his hand, appreciating the opportunity to talk to someone. "Promise me that we'll have the families together after Christmas – before we sell the house?" she said softly, not wanting to mention her husband in front of her brother.

"Promise," William assured her as he gestured to the scene playing in the Draper front yard. It was a snowball fight between the Drapers and the Hofstadts with Don and Judy acting as captains for the family. Betty and William crept to the door and each packed a perfect snowball; with a knowing nod they hurled it at their respective spouses, resulting in two perfect targets.

"Mommy," Sally cried as she hugged her mother's waist. Betty held her daughter tighter as William helped his girls form snow angels in the front yard.

Don smirked at his wife as he gave Bobby a piggyback ride around the yard. Betty hugged her daughter, happy to have three seemingly good things in her life with her children. She knew that she had made plenty of mistakes over the past years, but there was no time like the present for a fresh start.

As the moon began to appear high in the sky William announced that the family was ready to head home. Betty kissed her brother goodbye, promising to see him next month for the holidays. Betty turned to tuck in Bobby and Sally for the night while Don put Gene down in the main bedroom.

"I am very thankful for both you," Betty promised kissing each child on the cheek before turning off the bedroom light. The day had turned out surprisingly well and she felt a small lightness in her heart as she approached the bedroom.

"Thank-you for today," Betty said softly as she unbuttoned her blouse. "I told William that we would visit them after Christmas, maybe in early January..."

Don nodded his head, touching Betty's bare shoulder. "Goodnight."

Betty leaned into Don and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, a small reward for putting up with her family. "Goodnight," she said softly. Don sent her a puzzled look, wondering if she wanted him to continue, but her she shyly shook her head no. Don gave her a small smile as he walked across the hall and closed the door. It had been a long day for everyone and rest seemed necessary to prepare for the days ahead.


	3. Chapter 3: Photographs

Betty slid into her favorite pink slippers and padded up the stairs. The glow of Thanksgiving left with her brother's family, leaving her to prepare for another festive Christmas. The night before, Bobby begged Don to get a Christmas tree the weekend after Thanksgiving. Always soft where his children were concerned, her promised to take the family that Monday after work.

Resting her hands on the smooth wooden railing, coffee mug in one hand, she slowly enjoyed her morning of silence and serenity. The older children were at school for another few weeks until Christmas vacation. Don's offices took a few days for Christmas and New Year's, preparing for another year of persuasion and purchasing.

Closing her robe around her tiny frame, Betty ventured into the nursery, where Don now resided. She sat down on the warm comforter, taking the time to inhale Don's strong scent. Wrapping the blanket around her shoulders, she reached under the bed, pulling out the old shoebox that held so many of her husband's secrets, secretly that until one month ago, had been kept private from her. It was fate and chance that she stumbled upon the key to Don's office desk, and found more about her elusive husband than she ever dared bargain for. Every story that he told her about his past proved to be a lie when Betty uncovered dozens of articles collected over Don's youth.

Betty gently blew the traces of dust off the lid of the box and opened the top. Don didn't have a great need to hide the box in his desk now that Betty knew the truth; there was no longer the urgency for his privacy around the house. Betty lifted the first article out of the box – a worn black picture. There was a man, a woman, and a small boy standing in front of a shack of a house. The back of the picture read: _Archibald, Abigail, and Dick. _Betty traced the child's frame; her husband had kept the same rugged features from his boyhood into his adult years. The picture hid Dick's tortuous home life so well, neglecting to show the absent step-mother and the abusively drunk father. She carefully fingered the other pictures, showing more insight into Dick Whitman's past. Betty's deep blue eyes froze on the last picture in the box: its back read_ Adam and Dick._ Dick, dressed in his army uniform had a young Adam riding piggyback on his shoulders. The date on the back indicated days before Don's enlistment day, his last day as a civilian. His decision to join the army changed his life and that of his family forever. While on duty with another officer, there was a horrible accident, resulting in the death of Don's comrade. There was no one else with them on the scene, and Dick took advantage of the opportunity to change not only his identity, but the direction that his life would ultimately take. In the blink of an eye, Dick switched dog tags with the now dead Lieutenant Don Draper. Dick Whitman as he knew it, died in Korea. From that moment on, he was Lieutenant Donald Draper.

Betty held the picture to her chest, recalling Don's story of how his younger brother took his own life after being rejected from Don's. Betty placed the picture in her robe pocket, flipping back to another, slightly more recent photo. It was a man and a woman at Christmas time: Don and the original Mrs. Donald Draper. Her name was Anna, and she had somehow managed to track down Don and find the truth about her now deceased husband. Out of guilt and a sense of duty, Don offered to take care of Anna for life, buying her a house and making sure that she was provided for during her years as a widow.

Betty noticed the aching familiarities between the two Mrs. Drapers: they blonde locks, porcelain skin, blue eyes, and slender frame. Closing her eyes, Betty felt tears begin to form. _Does he love her _she wondered, feeling a rush of insignificance at the thought of having to share her husband's meager affections with yet another woman. _He's known her longer; could he know more about her than he does about me? _Betty let out a soft whimper. The man that she knew for ten years, whose name she took, who she left her family for – was a complete stranger to her.

Betty dropped the picture of Don and Anna onto the bed when she heard an urgent bark from Polly. She quickly placed the pictures where Don had placed them the night before and walked down the hall and into the kitchen, where Polly was barking to go outside into the snowy backyard. Betty held the door open with her foot as the golden retriever scampered out. As she watched Polly explore the recent snowdrifts, she began to develop an exploration of her own. One that would lead her to unexpected answers.

Betty copied the address of Anna Draper's Long Beach residence. If she truly wanted to know more about her husband's past, she would need to go to the source. Grinning at her own plan, she knew that it would require immediate action, with the busy holidays looming ever so close.


	4. Chapter 4: A Weekend Away

**A/N: Many thanks to 'iloveromance' for being a wonderful beta reader and cheerleader. **

"There's something that I've been meaning to talk to you about," Betty said as she walked one of the many tree lots in Ossining in the search for the perfect Christmas tree. Although she was dressed warmly, she still felt the chill of the New York air and instinctively shrunk into her button down blue pea coat.

"Alright," Don acknowledged, walking beside her. Bobby and Sally raced ahead to get an early look at the various trees, desperate in their quest to find the biggest and greenest one for their living room. Don tentatively wrapped his arm around Betty, pulling her closer to him.

Betty politely rejected Don's touch, feigning interest in a selection of Christmas wreaths made available on one of the outside tables. "I received a phone call from one of my sorority sisters…Juanita Carson."

"The party girl," Don smirked.

"Yes," Betty continued, eying the children as they raced toward them.

"We found the tree!" Bobby screamed.

"It's big, bigger than big!" Sally chimed in, tugging on her father's coat in an effort to reach the tree before another eager family claimed it for their own.

"We're right behind you," Betty promised as the kids raced down the snowy path once more. "Anyway," Betty continued, "She's in California now, has a place of her own actually, and has wanted me to visit her for some time."

"In California?" Don asked skeptically.

Betty nodded her head. "Actually, she's arranged a bit of a reunion for the some of the girls in our graduating class."

"And when is this little event going to take place?" Don asked.

"Next week – so that everyone can be with their families for the holidays."

"The kids will still be in school."

"And Carla will be there with them in the afternoon," Betty assured him. "I was going to take Gene with me, the ladies haven't seen him yet and they're all asking about him."

"How long will you be gone for?"

"Just for the weekend," she promised, her eyes locking with his.

"Are you resolved?" Don asked.

"I could use some time away." When Don let out a heavy sigh she added. "From the weather," to ease the blow. "It's only three days."

Don nodded his head. "I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for." He walked ahead of her and flagged down one of the lot attendants to cut down the tree the children had chosen. She let a small smile form on her mouth. She had banked on Don agreeing to let her go, and had all of her airline information ready to go for the weekend.

* * *

><p>"Is there snow in California?" Sally asked as the family decorated the tree that night. Christmas carols played on the record player to set the family in a festive mood.<p>

"Yes," Don answered, nursing his second drink of the evening.

Betty sat on the floor by his feet, sorting the various boxes of decoration. "Bobby, I told you not to eat all of the cookies," she chided, as Bobby lifted his head from the plate that was once full of sugar cookies.

"Sorry," Bobby mumbled between bites as Betty took the plate from his grasp.

"How's this Mommy?" Sally asked, showing off her pattern of colored ball ornaments for the tree.

Betty nodded her head in approval.

"Will you remember to mail our Christmas letters to Santa before you leave?" Bobby asked his mother.

"I've got envelopes and stamps ready to go," Betty affirmed. "We're ready for the angel," Betty told Don, preparing him for his contribution to the decorating of the tree.

Don stood up and lifted Sally in his arms. "Ready Salamander?"

"Ready," Sally declared, cradling a beautiful porcelain angel in her arms. Don lifted her into the air and Sally gently rested the angel on the highest branch of the tree.

"Perfect," Betty applauded. "Now off to bed." Betty ushered the children upstairs, in spite of complaints and protests. She mouthed a 'good-night' to Don as he packed away the boxes into the basement of the house.

* * *

><p>The day of departure finally arrived. Betty closed her suitcase, containing the essentials for herself and Gene. Don greeted her by the stairwell with a warm cup of coffee. She readily accepted his warm offer while he carried the luggage downstairs. She had called a taxi the evening before to take them to the airport. Sally perched herself on one of the kitchen stools, actively watching for the bright yellow car. She snapped the buttons of Gene's winter coat as Bobby helpfully handed her the baby's wool hat.<p>

"I'll be home early next week," she promised, giving them the final parting words of obeying Carla and their father over the weekend. Betty hugged each child as the car finally approached.

Don followed her outside giving Gene a kiss on the forehead and placing the luggage in the cab. "I'm going to miss you," he admitted, returning to the step.

"It's only three days," Betty reasoned.

"It doesn't change anything," Don insisted. Touching the fullness of her right cheek, Don leaned his body into hers. With one hand cupping her back, his mouth caught hers in a deep, impassioned kiss.

She felt the color rise in her cheeks, not out of anger but longing. It had been months since she had allowed him to touch her so intimately. Her mind urged her to pull away from his touch, but she couldn't break away. _It isn't fair that I long for him so, _she cried to herself, willing her body to hate him, but to no avail.

Don finally broke their embrace. "I love you. You know that, don't you?" he asked softly.

"I do," Betty said softly, choking back tears. She couldn't stay any longer. With Gene in her arms, she walked to the car. She refused to look out the window at his image, knowing that one look could change her mind, could make her cancel the trip and come back into his arms once more. She locked her eyes forward, on the journey ahead in the hope of defining her imminent future.


	5. Chapter 5: Anna Draper

Betty found herself promptly ushered to her seat on the airline. _Another Draper perk _she mused, holding Gene close to her body. The plane took off a few short minutes later, indicating the beginning of her journey. Snuggling under a warm blanket, she wondered what she would say to 'the other Mrs. Draper'. Betty had never taken the time to practice or rehearse what she would say.

Fiddling with her fingers, Betty began to feel a strange numbing sensation that she had not felt in a very long time. _Nerves _she told herself, wanting to believe that she had overcome her insecurities of years past. She closed her eyes in an attempt to forget her past troubles, which included nearly reaching a nervous breakdown a few short years ago. She had sought treatment for her nervous condition from several different doctors and psychiatrists over the years, her most recent being Dr. Arnold Wayne. She saw him frequently, until she discovered that the doctor was breaking confidentiality laws by talking with Don behind her back. That was the last time she bothered to seek professional help for her troubles, afraid to confide in anyone else out of fear of being found out.

A wave of turbulence woke her from her thoughts, causing her to bring her mind back to the present. Calling out for a stewardess, she was surprised to find out that she was halfway through her flight to California, sleeping longer than she had anticipated. Betty thanked the young lady and ordered herself a glass of wine, which she hoped would calm her mind. Sipping the cool dark liquid, Betty recalled similar evenings in the warmth of her home in Ossining, where she was surrounded by family and friends.

She felt a surge of relief as the plane landed safely at the airport. She was pleased to find a car already in her name, taking pleasure once more in the luxury that her husband's success had given her. She dug her body into the leather seats of the rental car, with Gene sleeping soundly in the back seat. Her mind raced with what she would say to the strange woman that she was permanently linked to, through no fault of her own.

_ "My name is Elizabeth Draper, and I am the woman that he divorced you for."_

_ "I am the other Mrs. Donald Draper."_

_ "I am a younger version of you, and what you would have had with Don."_

Betty shook her blonde curls. What would she want someone to say to her if she were in the other position? She was upset to find that her mind was still filled with thoughts of him, after everything he had done to her.

"Damn him," she cursed, her eyes beginning to water once more. _Divorcing him would be easy_, she thought frustratedly. _But there is still a part of me that has to find out more about him – why he would do this to me. Why he would go to such great lengths to protect her._" "Her!" She said aloud, furious to be jealous of someone that she did not even know, had never had the opportunity to meet.

Long winding roads were appealing to Betty, who had not seen the countryside in years. She was pleased to find the directions provided to her at the airport very easy to read and understand. Following the road map, Betty soon found herself entering the desired neighborhood, nodding her head at the décor. She narrowed her eyes at her final destination, 1604 N. Stanton Place, wanting to take in a moment to appraise the land that her husband had purchased/and kept in secret.

The house seemed very standard, one story with a lovely wrap-around porch that made Betty smile in spite of herself. Parking the car, she collected a now awake Gene in her arms, boldly walking forward.

She was past the point of no return; too emotionally invested in her quest, in Don to turn back to Ossining. Betty extended her long index finger and pressed the simple bell. A female shadow approached the other side, inching closer to Betty and Gene. The door opened, revealing a petite woman, with medium length blonde hair. Her eyes seemed aged, and she supported with the aid of a simple, unpolished cane.

Betty was at a loss for words – unsure of how to begin – but Ms. Anna Draper recognized her right away, though she had never met the young lady before.

"So we finally meet," Anna greeted with a warm smile, eying the newest Draper in Betty's arms.

"Please come in," she urged, opening the door wide. Betty stepped into the living room, the very first room in the house. Her eyes moved around the room, acknowledging the old grand piano, the couch with upholstery beginning to fade, the chipped coffee table, and the faded carpets.

"Make yourself comfortable," Anna added, offering her a seat on the sofa. "Would you like a cup of tea?" Betty nodded her head in thanks, holding Gene protectively in her arms.

Anna promptly returned with a tray of tea and shortbread. "I was wondering if I would ever get the chance to meet you," Anna gushed, still surprised by the sudden appearance of the New York Mrs. Draper. "Will Don be joining you?"

"No," Betty said primly. "He doesn't know that I'm here," she admitted.

Anna chuckled, lifting her cup of tea to her lips. _Seems like Mrs. Draper just got a little more interesting. _"Then what may I ask brings you to California?"

Betty looked down at the floor, suddenly nervous.

"I'm assuming that Don finally told you about me," Anna continued. "How else would you have known to come here?"

"I found out on my own," Betty said, locking eyes with Anna. "My husband…Don…he kept various mementos of you in a box in his office. Your divorce certificate, the deed to the house, old pictures…I found them one morning – by accident." She had no intention of revealing how she had been attempting to snoop for months, choosing to leave that little tidbit out of the equation.

Anna nodded her head. "That must have been quite a shock for you….I'm very sorry about that."

"It was a huge shock. To know so little about the man that you've been married to for ten years…a whole other life."

"Did he tell you the whole story? It really isn't as awful as you think…."

"Do you like being lied to, Ms. Draper?" Betty asked curtly. "To know that everything you ever thought about someone, was nothing more than act."

"It's more complicated than that Mrs. Draper," Anna explained gently.

"Please, call me Betty," she insisted. "You seem to know me so well."

"Only from stories," Anna promised.

"You look just like your pictures," Betty complimented.

Anna couldn't help but smile at the thought of Don keeping old pictures of her. "How is he?" she asked, not having seen him in over a year.

"The same," Betty rocked Gene in her arms.

"He's your third," Anna commented, gesturing to Gene.

Betty nodded, asking Anna if she would like to hold the baby.

Betty gently handed over her son. "One of the best things that Don and I ever did." Betty held a strong affection for her youngest, believing him to also be her last.

"How did you two come up with the name, Gene?" Anna asked, admiring the little one in her arms.

"We named him after my father," Betty smiled. "He and Don never really got along."

Anna laughed, recalling stories Don had told her of Betty's imposing father. "He has his father's eyes."

Betty agreed, lifting a piece of bread to her mouth. "And his smile. When Gene smiles, I…" Betty found herself trailing off once more.

"He loves you very much," Anna said gently.

"How can you say that?" Betty stammered, curious as to how this relative stranger could possibly know what she often doubted.

Anna got up, sitting next to Betty on the couch. "From the way he talked about you, when he was here."

"Last year," Betty said, recalling Don's painful disappearance to California.

"He's talked about you for years," Anna explained. "Please don't be offended," she insisted, eying Betty's troubled disposition. "He was smitten from the moment he met you. No one else stood a chance."

Betty lowered her head in doubt, not accustomed to talking about such things with someone that she barely knew. Yet she felt ready and willing to listen to Anna.

"The first time he mentioned you was December 1952; he said that he wanted to marry you – and he asked me for a divorce."

"He proposed that Christmas," Betty said softly, recalling the memory so vividly. "With the most beautiful diamond solitaire I had ever seen." Betty took another sip of her tea. "He must have been saving for months – my first thought was to have him return it for a smaller stone…but the look that he gave me when he asked, so earnest and full of love – how could I say no?" Betty looked to Anna, her eyes now catching the sparkling jewel on Anna's finger.

Anna caught Betty's eye and smiled. "From the original Donald Draper," she sighed.

"Were you and he married very long before he enlisted?"

Anna shook her head. "Only a few years, though we knew each other much longer. He was originally in love with my sister Patty. She was older than I was, prettier, more sophisticated, had two good legs," Anna laughed. "But she was not interested in him, so he settled for me."

"You never had children?"

Anna shook her head. "With my health, children were never really an option."

"How did you find out about Don switching the dog tags?"

Anna smirked. "I followed my husband's social security card – he needed it for employment. I met your husband when he was a car salesman. I told him who I was, that he couldn't be Mr. Donald Draper, that he was a fraud – stole someone's identity. Eventually, he told me who he was…how my husband died and how Don took his name to leave Korea.

Betty shook her head, it seemed all the more painful coming from someone else. "I am so sorry for everything," she said softly.

"Your husband took wonderful care of me when I found him – he wouldn't have it any other way. The house, monthly payments – I owe him so much."

"Did he visit you a lot – after you found out?"

Anna nodded her head. "Every few months he'd come by, always to see how I was, to talk."

"I never knew Don to be one for talking," Betty mused. "At home, he'd have his own little world, full of secrets. Betty eyed Anna. "You know so much about him –things that I could never know."

"He loved you too much," Anna explained. "What would you have done if he had told you?"

Betty stiffened her posture. "He asked me that same question. And I honestly don't know."

"He wanted to keep you."

"In the dark," Betty said, frustrated. "Does he think so little of me?"

"We always try to protect the ones we love." Anna placed her hand on Betty's.

Betty remained unsure, but welcomed Anna's gesture. "Did my husband love you?" she asked softly, afraid of the answer.

"As a sister, as a friend," Anna explained. "I was the only one who knew his secret, knew what happened. That was our connection."

"Then my connection to Don is a lie," Betty whispered.

"It doesn't have to stay that way now," Anna insisted. "Now that you know, you can move forward with Don."

Betty nodded her head, her lips pursed in a tight smile. Looking at the clock on the wall, Betty stood up with one graceful step. "I've enjoyed meeting you," her mouth forming her perfect 'model' smile.

Anna stood up with her. "Where are you and Gene staying?"

"I honestly don't know," Betty admitted. "We'll probably check in to one of the local hotels."

"Or you could stay here," Anna offered, her tired eyes lighting up. Noting Betty's hesitance, she continued. "I really don't get many visitors outside of my own family these days, and I'd love to hear more about Don and the other children."

"Well…"

"I've got a lovely guestroom," Anna continued, "And I promise you it's no trouble at all. You'd be doing me a favor actually," she laughed.

"Can I help you cook dinner?" Betty offered, with a small smile.

"Be my guest," Anna said, showing her to the small kitchen. "Living alone, I don't do a great deal of cooking anymore. It's been a long time since I've had a decent meal."

Betty peeked into the various cupboards.

"I can run to the store and pick up some extra groceries," Anna said, grabbing her coat. "How long will you be in California?"

"Three days," Betty said, admiring the rest of the area.

"I'll be back in half an hour," Anna promised as Betty explained the various ingredients that would be requiring for dinner. Anna Draper closed the door behind her and headed to the local supermarket.

Betty slowly explored the remainder of the house. It was very cozy and functional for a person living alone. Though the house was worn, there was a homey feeling to it, as if there were memories waiting to be told and discovered. She thought of all of the days that Don had spent here with Anna. _He did love her, _Betty thought softly, _even if it wasn't the intimate love between a man and wife. You don't care of someone for over ten years without feeling something. _The jealousy in her heart crept inside of her again. Here was a woman who had known Don first, knew more about him than she did. _And yet he still chose me, _Betty said to herself as she pulled a book off the living room shelf. _Don gave up this, gave up Anna for me. _Betty reached for a tissue to dry her eyes. She found herself missing him again, his touch and his smile, the way that he always made her feel wanted and important.

She wondered what Don would be doing in New York right now. It was late enough in the day for him to be heading home, unless he was planning to stay late in the city, which he did more often than Betty would like to admit. Looking at the phone, Betty wondered if it would be appropriate to use Anna's line to call long distance to New York_. I could always pay her back_, Betty thought to herself as she picked up the phone and asked the operator to patch her through to Ossining, New York.

"Draper residence." The strong, masculine voice that haunted Betty's thoughts sent a strong chill down her spine.

"It's me," she whispered into the phone, closing her eyes.

"Betts."

_His little nickname for me,_ Betty thought to herself. "Am I disturbing you?" she asked, holding the phone tightly.

"No," Don assured her. "How are you?"

"Fine," she promised. "The baby's doing very well, he slept the whole plane ride."

"That's good. The kids miss you."

"I miss them too," Betty said, feeling a knot in her throat. It had been months since she had been apart from the children, her last vacation away being her trip to Rome with Don.

"Would you like to talk to them?"

"If they aren't too busy."

"I'll get them." Don paused for a moment. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked gently.

"I just miss you and the kids," Betty said softly, taking in a deep breath. "I miss your voice."

Don smiled on the other line, relieved to know that Betty missed him as much as he missed her. "You'll be home soon, and we'll all be waiting."

Betty nodded her head. "How was work today?"

"The same," Don said, with a sigh. He was lying through his teeth, and she knew that he wasn't interested in talking about work. It shouldn't have surprised her but it did. Every lie that he issued out to her drove a little chip into her heart, a permeant mark that would stay as a reminder of Don's desire for privacy above all else.

Her mood lightened as she heard Sally and Bobby shouting to talk to their mother on the other line. Don passed the line to Sally first, who was quick to tell everything that happened at school that day. Bobby was more focused on what Santa was bringing him for Christmas, though the holiday was still a few weeks away. She bade goodnight to both children, promising to come home soon.

"Are you feeling any better?" Don asked when the phone was returned to him.

"Somewhat," Betty said tentatively, stunned by all of the information that she had received today. "I'll see you next week," she said softly. Betty eyed the front door opening, and Anna struggling to come in with packages. "I have to go," she said softly as she hung up the phone. She scurried to Anna to help her with the bags. "Tonight, I am going to make you my famous chicken cutlet," she smiled, balancing two bags in her arms.

"I'll be happy to fix a salad," Anna laughed.

"I just got off the phone with Don," Betty said as she laid out the ingredients. "I got a chance to talk to him and the kids."

"That's great," Anna said as Betty began to tell her more about Sally and Bobby. Betty was finding it surprisingly easy to talk to Anna, who seemed so welcoming and caring. _I can see why Don confided in her_ Betty thought to herself. As Betty studied the elder Mrs. Draper, she wondered if she would ever be able to fill her role in Don's life, now that the truth was out in the open. _There's no turning back_, she reminded herself as she minded the food, prepared to show her hostess a wonderful home-cooked meal.


	6. Chapter 6: Anna's Dilemma

"If you didn't have to go back to New York I'd try to hire you as my cook," Anna laughed as she polished off her second helping of Betty's fruit salad.

Betty smiled and brought the dishes to the sink.

"Don't even think about trying to do dishes," Anna warned her. "That's my job after this wonderful meal."

Betty helped Anna into the kitchen and propped herself on a stool. "Do you ever get lonely here, alone?" she asked.

Anna shrugged. "I used to, but now I am accustomed to the silence." Anna turned on the water. "I have a sister and niece that live in the area, they visit every week or so. And I used to give piano lessons before…" Anna looked down at her bandaged leg.

Betty nodded her head in understanding. "But you're well provided for?" she asked. "There isn't anything you need here?"

Anna shook her head. "Your husband is a wonderful provider – one of the most loyal men I've ever met.

Betty closed her eyes at her post by the sink, allowing the dishes to soak in the warm, bubbly mixture. Loyalty was something that she never saw in Don, at least not at home, when it always seemed that his mind was elsewhere, that he he'd rather be somewhere else.

"It's nice not having so many dishes to clean," Betty noted, easing the tension.

Anna nodded, savoring the last bite of her dessert.

"Tomorrow will be better, when I can plan a whole meal," Betty promised, taking a seat at the table. "I talked to Don and the kids."

Anna leaned in to listen.

"I missed hearing his voice," Betty admitted.

"How is he?"

"He said that everything was fine…just like always."

Anna nodded her head. "When you consider where he came from, how he was brought up…"

"He never shared anything about his past. I knew he was poor, and that he was ashamed of it. He told me that his family was all dead, which I suppose isn't too far from the truth."

"He did it to protect you," Anna said gently, attempting to bring Don in the most positive light.

"Protect me?" Betty questioned as she reached for the bottle of wine used at dinner, pouring herself another full glass.

Anna gestured to follow her into the living room.

"Protect me from what?" Betty asked once more. "Was his family in the mafia and I never knew about it?" Betty let out a small laugh at her own joke.

Anna couldn't help but smile as she sipped her glass of water. "He wanted you to be proud of him, to want to spend your life with him."

"And he assumes that I would have rejected the true version – the b*** son that ran away from the army." Betty finished off the rest of her glass, realizing that she would have indeed rejected him if she had known – wouldn't bother to give him the time of day past their first date. Taking in a deep breath, Betty poured another full glass of wine for herself. "Are you sure you don't want a real drink?" she asked Anna.

Anna politely shook her head. "I gave up drinking years ago."

"I could have learned to accept the truth, at least part of it," Betty said, stirring her drink. "His childhood, none of that was his fault. The accident in Korea…."

"Was just that, an accident," Anna interjected.

"After I fell in love with him…I could have accepted anything," Betty said softly. "How could he think so little of me?"

"Is that what you think?" Anna asked, shaking her head.

"It never occurred to him that I loved him for who he was, not what he was worth." Betty felt tears form in her eyes. "I loved him in our tiny Manhattan apartment with the little four walls. I loved him when he started at Sterling Cooper as a lowly junior copywriter, and I loved him when he became a partner and started to put his career first." Betty exhaled a large breath. "It's lonely without him there, with just me and the children. And I know that he works to provide for the family…but that doesn't take away the feeling of emptiness when he's gone. Even when he's in the room, I always felt this distance from him – and now I know why." Betty curled her legs on the couch. "You know more about him than I do." Betty finished off the rest of her glass, sloppily placing the drink on the table. "Things that he never wanted to tell me."

"He wanted to tell you so many times," Anna explained. "He didn't want to risk losing you."

"And "And yet he's done everything he could to push me away," Betty stewed under her breath, her cheeks reddening at each painful memory. Looking up, Betty instinctively covered her mouth, forgetting her mother's cardinal rules of not airing dirty laundry in public. _And here I am talking to this woman like I've known her all my life, Betty thought to herself. Telling her things that I would never tell any of my friends in New York._ "I'm sorry," Betty said, standing up quickly. "I'm afraid I'm a bit jet-jagged," she said lamely.

Anna offered her a smile and pointed to the first bedroom on the right. "Things will be better in the morning," she promised. "There's a phone on the bedside table if you need to make any phone calls," she hinted as she walked to her bedroom which was now on the lower level of the house.

Checking on Gene once more, Betty quickly undressed and crawled into bed, eyes fixated on the navy blue phone. She knew that it was late in New York, and that there was a good chance that Don would be elsewhere, leaving Carla or Francine to watch the kids overnight. Yet Betty couldn't shake the nagging feeling from her body – she needed to hear his voice once more. Dialing the phone she held the mouthpiece to her chest, hoping that he would answer once more.

"Hello?" An elderly feminine voice told Betty that she had not reached her husband at all, but their faithful maid Carla.

_Damn him, _Betty swore as she hung up the phone and covered her body with her blankets.

* * *

><p>Betty rose early the next morning, to begin preparing breakfast for her hostess. As she cracked the eggs in the pan, Betty's thought once again traveled back home. <em>Is he really thinking of me<em>, she wondered to herself. She wondered if he spent half the time thinking of her that she did of him. She had even been bold enough to tell him once, that everything she ever did was for him, all she ever thought of was him. All she received in return was an empty promise from him and a night of love making. The longing had remained in her body, and was still there at this very moment.

"Good morning," Anna called from the stairway, dressed in slightly worn blue bathrobe.

Betty grinned, displaying her breakfast feast, gesturing for her to sit down at the counter. Anna readily agreed as she poured the coffee.

"Tell me more about New York," Anna said as she dug into her eggs. "Don sends the occasional letter along with a check and phone calls are so infrequent."

Betty nodded her head as she regaled Anna with stories about her home life with the children, things that seemed so dull and mundane to her fascinated Anna, who had been robbed of the opportunity to have a family of her own.

"You find this so interesting," Betty commented as she helped Anna dry the dishes after their meal.

"You don't," Anna said sympathetically.

"He gets to go out in the city every day, and what do I have?" Betty asked. Looking down at the ground, she quickly apologized for her comment. "I love the children, and Don, and our life together. I suppose when you go through the same stages every day, it becomes easy to get bored, to want more."

"Have you ever told Don?" Anna asked.

Betty shook her head. "Don and I don't talk…not the way that we used to. He spends so much time in the city, by the time he gets home all he wants to do is relax. He doesn't want to listen to me complain about how unhappy I am with our perfect little lifestyle." Betty and Anna walked back to the living room. "I keep telling myself that it's a phase, it will pass in time."

"How long have you felt this way?" Anna asked.

"Since before Gene was born," Betty said softly. "The baby helps, I call him my fresh start, my second chance."

"With Don?" Anna asked shyly.

Betty nodded her head. "There was a time, after the baby was born that I thought that Don and I could truly start over, that I could forget every bad memory we shared, every lonely night, every lie, every betrayal…but then I discovered the biggest one of all." Betty quickly lowered her head, afraid of insulting her hostess once more.

"It must have come as quite a shock to you."

"He didn't even tell me himself – I found evidence in the desk drawer of his office, the one that he always kept locked." Betty counted on her fingers. "I had been trying to open the desk for years, always curious as to what he could possibly be hiding from me. In the end, he did himself in by leaving the key in his bathrobe pocket. I confronted him over what happened – and then he told me everything."

"That must have been very difficult for both of you," Anna said.

"You sympathize with him still, after everything?" Betty asked, puzzled.

"He's had a hard life," Anna repeated. "And the way I see it, he saved my life. He could have left me to fend for myself after I found him – he didn't really owe me anything, we had never met before. But the fact that he even offered to take care of me – good men like that are hard to find."

"Yes they are," Betty said softly.

"I'd like you to be able to forgive him," Anna said slowly. "If your marriage ended because of me..."

"I assure you, the lie isn't the only reason," Betty promised. "I think of it as the straw that broke the camel's back." Betty touched Anna's hand. "You must be very lonely here."

"I'm used to it," Anna chuckled.

"Well so am I suppose," Betty mused. "We're both lonely."

"You have Don," Anna reminded her.

"Not in the way that you do," Betty cut in. "He doesn't talk to me anymore, not even about his day – not the way that he used to. On the nights when he comes home he locks himself in the office and comes to bed in the dead of night. Then there are those late night meetings that he takes. He's barely there anymore." Betty felt tears begin to prickle her eyes. "It's as if we're already separated."

Anna handed Betty a tissue, moving beside her on the sofa. "I went through the same thing with my husband – the original Don Draper," she quickly added. "The week he enlisted was a low point for us in our marriage. I never told him how much I missed him, or how much I wanted our relationship to work. It seemed easier to do nothing, to just let him slip away. Eventually I found the courage to decide to tell him the truth the moment he came back from Korea…but of course he never did." Anna looked straight ahead, her solemn eyes glaring at the wall and then turned to Betty, reaching for a tissue. "Do you think you can wait like I did and just never say anything?"

"I wouldn't know where to begin," Betty whispered. "Ten years of being married, and I feel that I'm just now getting to know him."

"Take the time," Anna encouraged. "It's the least you can do."

"I wish I could see him the way you do," Betty chuckled. "Did he really mention me to you?"

Anna let out a chuckle. "All of the time. He sends pictures of you and the children every few months, tells little stories about the family. I always love hearing about you all, it makes me feel less alone." Anna stretched one arm. "I will never forget Christmas of 1952 - the year that he met you. There had always been other women in his life, he'd occasionally mention a few to me, but you were the only one that he loved enough to marry – enough to leave me for." Anna took in a deep breath. "That was our last Christmas together."

"He divorced you three months later," Betty remembered, the imprint of the divorce papers so clear in her mind. "Our whole courtship, he was married to you, and he never once bothered to tell me."

"He didn't tell anyone," Anna reminded. "How could he?"

Betty nodded her head. "He probably would have kept you a secret his whole life if I hadn't opened the drawer." Betty looked at Anna.

"Think about how much simpler things would be if you had never found out," Anna reasoned.

"I'd still be married to a philandering husband. He won't change."

"He changed his whole life for you once. He divorced me so that he could start over with you. You are his chance, his fresh start, his happy ending."

"You really think that he could give up other women for me?"

"If he thought he was going to lose you, he would," Anna explained. "Don and I talked about you in California a year or so ago. I told him that the only thing keeping him from being happy was his fear of being alone."

"I feel so alone," Betty said softly.

"Then change it," Anna insisted, "Before it becomes too late."

Betty nodded her head. "You've been a big help."

"I'd do anything for Don, or his family," she chuckled.

"I wish you could come to New York," Betty said out loud, surprised at her suggestion. "See Don and the kids."

"My travelling days are over," Anna admitted, stretching her arms. "San Pedro is my home."

"I'd like to explore the city today if you don't mind," Betty said, standing up.

"I'll watch Gene while you explore," Anna offered. "It's been so long since I've had children in the house, it will be a shame to see you two leave."

"Yes it will," Betty agreed, now wishing that she could stay longer than planned.

* * *

><p>Betty Draper returned to the tiny house in San Pedro with several shopping bags, filled to the brim with goodies for herself, Don, and the children. I'll need a whole new suitcase for the presents, she joked to herself as she pulled the rental car in the driveway, careful to note the appearance of a jeep next to the house. And as she got out of the car, she could hear Anna and Patty (Anna's older sister) talking.<p>

"So that's her?" Anna Draper's older sister Patty narrowed her eyes at the blonde with the packages.

"Be nice," Anna warned, pinching her sister's arm.

"I am always nice," Patty replied jokingly.

Patty's college daughter Stephanie peeked behind her mother. "She's gorgeous."

"All of the New York women are," Patty mused.

"Hey," Anna mouthed."

"She can't hear me," Patty pointed out.

"I still can't believe she came all the way here to see you," Stephanie commented, grabbing an apple off the table.

"I can believe Don not telling her." Patty folded her arms. "But if she hasn't left him now…"

"Maybe she won't," Stephanie finished.

Anna shushed them as Betty approached the door, letting herself in.

"Hello," Betty said pleasantly, nodding to Patty and Stephanie. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Not at all," Anna walked over to help with the packages. "Betty, this is my sister Patty and her daughter Stephanie."

Betty shook both of their hands, offering a tentative smile. She still had the nagging feeling that she was invading foreign territory, out of her New York bubble, where she spent so many years.

Anna invited everyone back to the living room, where Anna and Betty sat as Stephanie and Patty fixed drinks in the kitchen.

Betty held Gene on her lap. "How was he for you?"

"An angel," Anna promised. "I can't stop looking at him."

"Neither can I," Betty smiled.

"So how is Don doing?" Patty asked, bringing in a tray of coffee. "He always seems to miss me during his trips out West."

Anna shot Patty another warning look, prompting a quick apology out of Patty.

"He's fine," Betty said smoothly, brushing off the comment. "New York keeps him busy though."

"I'd love to go there someday," Stephanie added. "Maybe after I graduate college."

The conversation continued on its polite route; Betty told the ladies all of the relevant details about Sally and Bobby such as how Sally was advancing in her dance class, and that Bobby was one of the top kids in his second grade class.

"When are you going back to New York?" Stephanie asked.

"Tomorrow," Betty responded. "I have to start preparing for the holiday season."

"The perfect American Christmas," Patty said under her breath, much to the consternation of Anna, who sent her another sisterly glare.

"Why don't I help you clean up in the kitchen?" Betty offered, following Patty into the other room. Placing the dishes in the sink, she quickly turned the faucet to hot water.

"Forgive me for being snappy," Patty said sheepishly, stocking the remaining food in the pantry. "I try to put on my bravest face for Anna – she's always loved the holiday season, even when we were little girls she was the first one to start decorating the house. And given the fact that this is going to be her last Christmas…"

"What?" Betty interrupted, turning off the faucet.

Patty frowned, touching her forehead. "I thought she would have told you already. Anna's very sick."

"With the polio, I know that."

Patty shook her head, ushering for Betty to sit down at the table. "It's more than polio. Anna's has cancer; it's in her bones, all over her body. The doctors say that there's no need to seek treatment – she's too far gone."

Betty pressed her fingers against her temples. "How long have you known?"

"Several months. It started so small, but it got bigger and bigger. There aren't many resources for those on a fixed income," Patty grimaced.

"Does Don know?" Betty insisted. "There are people who could help and…"

"Don doesn't know anything – and he isn't going to," Patty said firmly. "The end has already been decided."

"End?"

"She's not expected to live very long next year. The doctors were surprised she made it to Thanksgiving."

"Oh," Betty murmured. "And she's accepted it?"

Patty nodded her head. "She keeps saying that she's lived a full life, done everything that she ever needed to."

"Do you need anything?" Betty asked.

Patty offered Betty a quick smirk. "Money can't buy everything," she reasoned.

Betty nodded her head. "If you change your mind, let me know."

"Thanks for the offer," Patty acknowledged, taking Betty's hand as they walked back to the living room.

Anna took one look at Betty's stoic expression. "You told her?" Anna berated accusingly.

"She's here, she can see how you are doing," Patty reasoned, gesturing to the cane. "I thought you told her yesterday."

"Aunt Anna doesn't like talking about it," Stephanie explained.

"It's going to happen either way – no matter who knows it."

"Are you sure about not telling Don?" Betty asked. "Doesn't he deserve to know after everything he's done for you?"

"It would hurt him to know the truth," Anna said quietly. "He's got a whole life with you in New York to focus on."

"It would hurt him to never say goodbye," Betty reasoned.

"He'll know after the fact," Patty said, placing her hand on Anna's shoulder. "There's no reason to bring him out here only to see her in her weakened state."

Betty sucked in a breath, knowing that she didn't have a say in anything. "Then you'll want me to keep it from him."

"It's for his own good," Anna said. "And mine as well. Saying goodbye, would just make things even harder.

Betty offered her promise to keep quiet on Anna's health as she told the women more about life in New York.


	7. Chapter 7: Home Again

The following morning commenced with the two Mrs. Drapers engaging in a warm hug. Anna gave her word to keep in touch with Betty regarding her health. Giving baby Gene Draper one last kiss on the forehead, Anna bade farewell to mother and son, wondering if she would ever see Don Draper ever again. As Betty pulled out of the driveway, she finally found herself understanding Don's intimate friendship with the original Mrs. Draper. She was no longer jealous of her predecessor, but was rather filled with worry over what her future held for her. Looking up at the sky, Betty let out a quick prayer for Anna in the same way she did for the Kennedy family weeks ago.

* * *

><p>The plane ride home proved uneventful; Betty enjoyed a blissfully peaceful journey with all of the first class accommodations at her disposal. She wondered what New York would bring her, finding herself missing the big city and everything familiar that it offered.<p>

Pulling into the driveway, Betty was relieved to find the house empty, save for family dog Polly, who was more than happy to see her mistress and little master once again.

Placing Gene in his crib, Betty inspected the house, pleased to find that Carla had kept the house in impeccable order. She ventured cautiously into the old nursery, now Don's bedroom. Eyeing the old box of photos on the top shelf, she lifted the contents, carrying them to the old trundle-bed. Crawling under the navy blue comforter, she inhaled her husband's masculine scent, realizing how much she'd missed it over the long weekend away. _If only I had the courage to tell him_, Betty thought to herself, wondering how long she would betray her feelings. Resting her head on the pillow, Betty dreamed of the boy in the pictures, the one she never had the chance to know.

* * *

><p>Don Draper opened the door to his bedroom, after another long afternoon at the office. He had opted to go home early, knowing that Betty was coming home that afternoon. Narrowing his eyes, he was surprised to find her fast asleep in his bed. Daring to step forward, he touched her forehead, running his hand over her blonde locks.<p>

"Umm," Betty murmured, opening her eyes.

"Welcome back," Don said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Betty propped herself up on a pillow, feeling suddenly shy in her husband's presence. She sheepishly pulled the covers over her body. "Did anything happen while I was away?"

Don shook his head. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

Betty nodded her head. "I won't bore you with the details of an all-girls weekend."

Don offered her a grateful smile, eyeing the photos strewn over the bed.

Betty's cheeks turned red, her eyes turned downward, afraid to meet his glance.

"It's no secret," Don joked, rubbing her shoulder. She offered him a tiny smile as he collected the pictures and placed them in the box. Don offered her his hand, helping her out of the bed.

"I'm going to go check on the baby," Betty said, turning away from her husband.

Don watched her walk away. He had hoped that time away would warm her heart towards him, but he had yet to see any evidence of the fact.

* * *

><p>Dinner that night proved entertaining for Bobby and Sally, who were thrilled to see their mother and the early Christmas presents she provided for them: a Barbie for Sally and a Yo-yo for Bobby.<p>

That night, after the children were put to bed, Betty approached her husband with the photo box tucked under her arm.

Don stood to greet her, offering to make her a drink. Betty accepted a glass of red wine, left over from Thanksgiving as Don nursed his second Old Fashioned.

"I was wondering if you would tell me more stories about your childhood." Betty asked shyly, tucking a lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

Don gestured for her to join him on the sofa. When he wrapped one arm around her, Betty produced the first picture for Don.

"This was taken the day that my brother Adam was born," Don began, pointing out the various people and landmarks.

Betty snuggled closer to Don, allowing her face to touch his neck. Don relished her contact, pulling her closer ever so gently. Lifting a blanket from the floor, he wrapped it around their bodies and continued with the next picture.

"My seventh birthday. Abigail had worked for months to make me a new sweater. It was sky blue, the only color wool she could find."

Don continued, recounting days working on the farm alongside his father, and private moments in the Whitman home. The pictures charted Don's growth from scrawny little boy into handsome young man. Though Don never played football in school, he had the capacity for it, and enjoyed playing with the neighboring boys in the evenings as a way to pass the time. The pictures were all little glimpses, careful not to show the pain that Don faced, knowing that he wasn't truly loved by either of his parents. Don explained as much as he could, wanting Betty to know that he was willing to tell her anything, he was no longer interested in keeping secrets from her.

Don finally reached the last one, taken the day he joined the Army in Korea – the last time he ever saw his whole family together. As Don placed the pictures back in the box, he noticed that Betty had fallen asleep in his arms. Don contemplated leaving her there and just falling asleep right beside her. With a small smile, he lifted her in his arms and carried her back to her bedroom. He knew that she wasn't ready to be that close to him yet, and rather than force her, he was willing to wait a little longer.

"Don," Betty stammered, as he pulled the duvet cover over her tiny form. "What time is it?"

"After ten," Don explained. "You fell asleep in the living room."

"And you brought me here?" she asked sleepily," rolling on her side.

Don nodded his head. "Do you need anything else?" he asked.

Betty shook her head. "Thank-you for telling me about your childhood," she said softly. "I like knowing more about you."

"Anytime," Don told her, gently closing the door behind him. "Goodnight," he said, walking down the empty, dim hallway.

* * *

><p>Holiday smells filled the Draper kitchen on a cold and frosty midday morning. Betty thumbed through her favorite recipe book, searching for the ideal sugar cookie to serve over the festive season. Adding a dash of nutmeg to the batter bowl on the middle of the counter, she dipped a long silver spoon into the mixture. Tasting her efforts, she found herself pleased with the product and took out the cookie cutter shapes to continue her work.<p>

Placing the cookies in the oven to bake, Betty examined the wall calendar. There was the neighborhood Christmas party, being held at the Draper house this year. The attending families would all bring something that night, with Betty providing the main meal – honey ham.

Other dates on the calendar included Sally and Bobby's class parties to end the year and begin Christmas break. Betty's famous sugar cookies were being brought to both classes, each tray wrapped in saran wrap and topped off with a giant red bow.

Betty walked over to her datebook resting in one of the drawers and thumbed to the H page. Her index finger touched the number with a small heart drawn around it for emphasis. Reaching for the phone she quickly dialed the number. "Henry Francis' office please," she instructed the female receptionist, drumming her fingers on the table.

"_Hello_." The deep, familiar voice of the political advisor made Betty's pose stiffen.

_This isn't going to be easy, _Betty braced herself for the worst. "Henry it's me – Betty."

"_I know that voice anywhere_."

Betty could hear the lightheartedness in his voice. "I should have called earlier," she said, feeling guilty

"_No_," Henry insisted. "_You told me that you needed time to think, and that's a perfectly acceptable response_."

Betty nodded her head. "Well I've had time, and I'd like to see you – if you don't mind."

"_Sounds perfect. Tell me when and where_?"

"Do you remember that little bakery in the city – Swenson's?"

"_Where we discussed the reservoir? I remember it well_."

"How soon can you meet?"

"_Two o'clock, if it works for you_."

"Perfect," Betty agreed, sealing the deal. Hanging up the phone, Betty let out a heavy sigh. She was going to make a heavy commitment to someone, and she hoped that she was making the right decision.


	8. Chapter 8: Letting Go

**Hi everyone,**

**Thanks so much to all who read and review this story (and my other stories). I love writing fanfiction, especially during the summer off-season when shows are not on the air. **

**There is an educational study going on about 'Mad Men' fanfiction, this is geared for people who read and write for this show. The survey author is Artemis22333, and she has her survey link on the fanfic website right here: topic/158418/119358254/1/Calling-all-Mad-Men-fan-fiction-readers-and-writers**

**It's a free survey, and only takes about 10-15 minutes to complete. All results are anonymous, all that's needed is a donation of time to complete the survey. The survey is open till mid-September.**

**I just wanted to put that out there to raise awareness for a great study. Once again thanks for everyone who stops by to see what could have happened in 'Mad Men' universe. Happy Labor Day everyone!**

Betty admired the fully stocked display at Swenson's, which boasted an assortment of cookies, cakes, pies, ice cream, and candies – all ready to cure the holiday sweet tooth. Pressing her finger to her upper lip, Betty coveted the white chocolate fudge in the center of the display. Betty beckoned to the boy behind the counter and pointed to her prize, lifting a bill out of her purse.

"Allow me." Henry Francis came up behind her, instructing her to put her money away. "Have you been waiting long?"

"No," Betty replied, thanking him for the fudge.

"Did you want something to drink?" Henry asked as Betty looked for a table.

"Just coffee," she said, choosing a spot in the corner of the shop, away from the potential prying eyes.

Betty eyed the falling snow, entranced by the stray snowflakes as they danced to the ground.

"Penny for your thoughts," Henry said, returning with two coffees, Betty's fudge, and a slice of pumpkin pie for himself.

Betty reached for Henry's hand. "You've always been so good to me."

"You're very special to me." Henry took a seat across from her. "I hope you feel the same way about me."

Betty nodded her head. "You helped the ladies preserve the reservoir, you gave me sanity after the baby – you were always there when I needed you."

"I'd like to be there for you for life – if you'd let me."

Betty shook her head. "I'm still married, Henry."

"We have options – we can go to Reno and seek solace there together…hundreds of couples have done the exact same thing."

"It would destroy your career," Betty said quietly. "Do you think that you or your candidate could survive the scandal from an affair with a mother of three?"

"Betty – this is more than an affair – I want to marry you." Henry said, gauging her tone. "I thought you wanted to marry me."

Betty shook her head. "I'm going to stay with Don. We have a family together. We…" "Do you love him?" Henry cut in. "Because from what you've told me about that husband of yours – he doesn't seem to love you."

Betty lowered her head. "I can't just give up on my marriage so quickly."

"We've known each other for months, Betty. You've been telling me how unhappy you are at home – how you want a fresh start."

"I've been seeing things differently since we last spoke," Betty gently explained. "It's not fair for me to string you along and give false hope."

"It's too late for that," Henry retorted. "I proposed to you."

"And I'm declining." Betty reached for her coffee cup.

"You could have told me this over the phone."

Betty nodded her head, taking a bite out of her fudge. "I wanted to tell you in person – I thought I owed you that much."

Henry shook his head. "I hope you know what you're doing – what you're getting into."

"You don't have to worry about me anymore," Betty said lightly.

"You're right," Henry scoffed. "What will you do when he cheats on you again – find another suitor to run to?"

Betty narrowed her eyes at Henry, grabbing her purse. "I'm sorry it has to end this way," she said with a hint of determination. "I hope you have a good life."

"If only I could say the same to you," Henry said coolly. "But you know exactly what you're getting into." Henry stood up. "Hope you won't be too disappointed with the outcome." Betty turned and walked out of the shop, heading straight for her father's Lincoln. Getting into the front seat, she rested her head on the steering wheel. _What if I'm making a mistake_, she scolded herself. _Too late to turn back_, she reminded herself as she started the car and drove back to Ossining.

Betty was surprised to see Don's blue Cadillac in the driveway in the middle of the afternoon. Stepping out of the car, Betty pulled her coat around her body, slipping in the front door.

"Mommy," Bobby called, rushing toward her.

Betty patted Bobby's head as she eyed Sally and Don playing board games on the living room floor.

"You're home early," Betty commented, kicking off her shoes and heading into the kitchen to brief Carla on her plans for the rest of the week.

Betty watched Don from the corner of her eye. She loved the way that he played with the kids, the fact that he never laid an angry hand on either one of them._ I wonder if he loves me as much as them_, Betty pondered, as she rattled off the specifics for Carla, many of them pertaining to the upcoming neighborhood Christmas party.

Carla nodded her head in acknowledgment, as Betty's attention split between the kitchen and the living room.

"So everything's set," Betty said primly, letting Carla know that she could leave early for the day. Carla thanked her with a wave of her hand and grabbed her coat.

Betty pulled an assortment of vegetables out of the fridge and reached for the cutting board and knives. She strained to listen to Bobby and Sally chatter about their day, how they had finished their final letters to Santa and asked that he would put in a good word for them if he ever saw Santa out in the city. Don agreed to their requests, prompting a smile from Betty. _There's still that glimmer of a promise_, Betty reminded herself, in an attempt to assuage her conversation with Henry. If Don had been a terrible father to the children, Betty would have had fewer qualms about pursuing a divorce; but Don's love for the kids, and her interaction with Anna kept her attached to her husband, despite declarations of falling out of love.

Betty thumbed the smooth vegetables, moving the cutting board contents to the sink, and the food to a mixing bowl.

"You're home early," Don mused, standing in the doorframe.

Betty pursed her lips, attempting to focus on what was going to be a vegetable casserole. "I thought I'd get a head start on dinner; and then there's the holiday party to plan for."

Don nodded his head, coming up behind Betty and placing his hands on her shoulders. "You seem tense for someone who's just cooking."

Betty clicked her tongue and turned around, facing her husband. Moving his arms off her body she was quick to correct him. "I'm fine."

"Are we still going to Philly after Christmas?" Don asked, grabbing a stray carrot.

"You really don't want to go do you?" Betty gently teased.

"If it's important to you –"

"It is. William wants to sell the house next year and split everything down the middle. I won't have much time left in the house." Betty's voice trailed off as she thought about her father, her very first Christmas without him.

"Philly sounds perfect," Don said gently, tilting her chin up ever so slightly.

"Good," Betty whispered, turning back to her cooking, attempting to release the tension from earlier that day.


	9. Chapter 9: Christmas Party

**A/N: Many thanks to those who read and review this story, and a special thanks to iloveromance, for all of her beta-wisdom. I appreciate those who have been patient with me as I have been working on this story for over two years. They'll be bigger things happening for this story this month, but November will be slow as I will be working on National Novel Writers Month. The end is in sight, and I hope to make it worth the wait.**

The annual Christmas party was scheduled a full week and a half before Christmas, giving everyone plenty of time to plan for their own holiday celebrations. Betty rose early that morning to start prepping the ham for the dinner that night. Carla was coming by in the midmorning to help with preparations.

"You're up early," Don said, coming down the stairs, fully dressed with his briefcase.

"As are you," Betty noted, counting the china to be used for the night. "Leaving so early?" she asked, not looking up from what she was doing.

Don nodded his head, grabbing an apple from the table.

"Try to be home early," Betty encouraged. "The party starts at six."

"Promise," Don agreed, crossing his heart with his left hand. What Betty didn't know was how easy it would be for him to leave work early that day, yet another secret that she didn't know.

* * *

><p>By 6:15 the party was in full swing. The formal dinner was planned at 6:45, with the opportunity to drink and mingle before the meal. Betty had spent the entire day with Carla preparing the ham, the table, the rooms for mingling. Carla was in charge of the various children in attendance for the evening, totaling to about ten different children.<p>

Betty sorted the dishes in the kitchen, choosing which dishes to take the dining room first. She let out a gasp as she felt someone tug on the string of her frilly blue apron. "Wha.." Betty turned around and came face to face with her husband, holding out a tall glass for her.

"I thought you were one of the children," Betty said warily, accepting the drink.

Don shook his head. "I just wanted to say hello."

"Well hello," Betty replied, a small smile forming on her mouth. "We're just about ready to eat."

"Sounds perfect," Don said, taking her now empty glass back to the sink.

Betty signaled Carla to the kitchen, demonstrating the various courses to lay out at the dining room table. It was going to be family-style dining, a casual variant from typical dinner parties held at the Draper household. With the event being potluck, it was easier to have people choose what to eat from the surplus of food available.

Betty had organized the table with husbands and wives sitting next to each other, with the exception of Betty and Don, who were each seated at the head of the table. The children were situated in the kitchen with their plates, and Carla walked between the rooms, surveying the area.

At the Hansons request, everyone went around the table, saying one thing they were the most thankful for that year. As head of the house, Don was elected to go first.

"You can't name your precious Cadillac," Francine Hanson teased from across the table.

Don stood up holding a glass of cider and vodka in his hand. "This year I am thankful for my family," Don said, gesturing to the kids in the kitchen and Betty across the table. Betty's eyes met Don's across the table, feeling a flutter of butterflies beginning to form in her stomach.

"And here I thought you would have mentioned that big job on Madison Avenue," Raymond Carson joked.

Don sat down, indicating that it was someone else's turn to share. One by one, each person went around the table, listing everything from family and health, to jobs and possessions.

"Your turn Birdie," Sarah Beth Carson whispered, nudging the hostess.

"Um," Betty said quietly, standing as gracefully as she could muster. "I am most thankful for my family – specifically baby Gene, who reminds me so much of my father. He passed away earlier this year," Betty explained, taking a seat.

Platters of food were divvied and split among the grownups, leaving plenty for the children in the other room. Betty went through her motions and paces as hostess, accepting credit where credit was due, taking compliments about the home, and ensuring that everything went as smoothly as possible.

It was after ten o'clock when families began to leave. Betty and Don stood at the door, biding goodbyes and happy New Year to the neighborhood. Betty walked back to the kitchen and gave Carla her final instructions for the evening.

"Goodnight," Carla called out to the Drapers as she walked to the local bus stop to take her back home.

Betty remained in the kitchen and slowly started to load the dishwasher. On most evenings, the dishwasher was left untouched, but events usually prompted a higher workload, and the dishwasher proved to be an immense blessing.

Betty reached for an unused china plate on the counter. Her fingers gripped the smooth surface as she traced the delicate flowery pattern, the one that she had picked out for herself when she married Don so many years ago.

"I never understood why you were so fond of that pattern." Don reached for the centerpieces and moved them to the proper kitchen shelf.

"Something you and my father had in common," Betty smirked.

Don crossed over to the sink. "Well that wasn't the only thing we had in common," he reminded her, reaching for an unopened bottle of wine.

Betty braced her body against the counter, watching Don pour the red contents into two glasses. "I suppose not."

Don handed her a full wine glass. Betty accepted the gesture, nearly dropping the plate in the process. Don caught the plate with his free hand, soliciting a sigh from Betty.

"Thank-you," she murmured. "I guess I'm a little more tired than I thought."

"You made it though," Don reminded her. "We made it."

Betty nodded her head, taking a seat at the kitchen table. "There's still so much to think about. Daddy's home, William and I still haven't settled his estate…"

Don squeezed Betty's hand ever so gently. "I know I haven't always been there for you in the past but…"

Betty shook her head. "I'm not ready yet," she said softly, lifting her hand from under his.

Don took a heavy swig of his drink. "Birdie, I don't know what else to do to change things between us."

Betty could sense the frustration in his voice. "I don't either."

Don slammed his glass onto the table. "Why can't you forgive me?"

"Because I don't know who you are."

"If you had known who I was – the poor, uneducated, farm boy, you wouldn't have given me a second glance."

Betty moved the glasses to the sink. "We'll never know that, because you never told me who you really were. You assumed that I wouldn't be interested, you never gave me the chance to find out who you were!" Betty ran up the stairway, leaving her husband alone in the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10: The Princess and the Pauper

**A/N: Thanks to iloveromance for the wonderful beta support and feedback, and to mitzijem for the faithful reviews that mean so much.**

Don looked at the office clock, reading 5:05 on a Friday evening. After a week of uncertainty, a decision was made by the principle men at Sterling Cooper to strike out on their own before being sold off, along Putman Powell and Lowe to McCain Erikson. The thought of working for another agency wasn't appealing either of the Sterling Cooper founders, both of whom were bound to find themselves iced out once the end of their contracts were fulfilled. Rather than work for yet another ad agency, Don had suggested buying Sterling Cooper for themselves, before the sale was final. Once Lane Pryce had fired the principles, they were free to go start their own ad agency, hereby released from any obligation to the British. The name of the new agency was going to be Sterling Cooper Draper Pryce.

Don and Roger had spent most of the day deciding which employees to take with them to the new firm. At Roger's instance, Pete Campbell was selected over Ken Cosgrove as their account man. Don had spent the rest of the day attempting to convince his unofficial protégée Peggy Olson to be one of their head copywriters, but she had turned him down, which wound up damaging his ego once more.

The weekend was going to be spent collecting necessary files and rummaging the offices, enough to make it seem like a break-in to the rest of the staff members the following Monday.

The drive home proved uneventful, with a majority of city civilians either working late or already gone on the road for the evening. Don pulled into the driveway and straightened his hat. He was going to have to tell her what was going on, he couldn't afford, nor did he want to keep any more secrets. All it did was keep them farther apart. But he didn't know what she was going to say when he told her.

Betty had been more silent than usual since the Christmas party. Don had chalked it up to holiday stress. Maybe he had pushed her too hard to forgive him, but they couldn't stay distanced forever; he couldn't. He needed her.

"Welcome home," Betty called out from the kitchen. "Pot roast is just about ready."

"Sounds great," Don mused, walking up the stairs.

Betty watched him go up the stairs.

"Mommy, I want to help with dinner!"

Betty turned to look down at her daughter, lifting a bowl of carrots off the counter. "I want you to count out four carrots for everyone," she instructed, following Don up to the old nursery

Sally's loud counting could be heard from the kitchen as Don removed his shoes and coat.

"Don," Betty called to him from the doorway.

He didn't respond to her as he walked to the mirror.

Betty stepped into the bedroom. "What's wrong?"

Don turned to his wife. "You think something's wrong?"

Betty placed her hand on her hip. "Am I wrong?"

Don shook his head and sat down on the bed, beckoning for her to join him. "How much time do we have before dinner?"

"Sally's counting carrots and other things; I'd say we have ten minutes," Betty said with a smile.

"This would take longer than ten minutes."

"Dinner will keep for a few extra minutes."

Don let out a small laugh. "And here I thought you didn't care about me."

Betty lowered her head ever so slightly.

Don touched the small of her back. "I shouldn't have said that."

Betty raised her head. "We both said things we shouldn't of. That night…the night of Kennedy's funeral, I didn't mean what I said."

"I didn't think you did," Don said gently, flashing his wife a small smile.

"Really?"

"I didn't want to think that," Don clarified.

"I was so frightened….I still am."

Don wrapped one arm around Betty, pulling her closer to him. "You don't have to be alone."

Betty nodded her head, leaning closer to Don's chest. "I thought I was here to cheer you up."

"You have," Don drawled.

Betty's eyes searched Don's for something, anything, a sign from the sky to tell her that he was earnest. "What happened to you today?"

Don rested his forefinger under Betty's chin, rubbing it ever so gently. "You may be getting your chance to fall in love with the poor, uneducated farm boy."

"I don't understand," Betty said softly, her gaze never leaving his.

"Sterling Cooper is being sold off."

"But you're under contract."

"I'm under contract with McCann Erikson and the thought of that didn't appeal to me," Don said slowly.

"What did you do?"

"I am going to be a pioneer – with Roger, Bert, and Lane. We're starting our very own ad agency."

"Can you do that?" Betty asked softly. "Break your contract."

"Lane fired me, I'm a free agent," Don smiled. "Back to nothing."

"How do you feel about that?"

"Confident," Don smiled. "All I need is my beautiful wife to stand with me."

Betty let out a small laugh. "I did promise you for richer or poorer."

"We're not exactly poor," Don corrected her. "But there's no telling how the new agency will fare – we've got quite a lot of competition."

"Then the competition had better look out, because I've heard you're a bit of a legend," Betty said with a smile.

"Am I really?"

Betty nodded her head.

"We'll be okay," Don assured her.

Tears began to well behind Betty's eyes.

"Sweetheart –"

"I would have loved you if you were a pauper."

"Well now I know," Don said gently, wiping a stray tear that rolled down Betty's cheek.

"No more secrets," Betty said, drying her eye.

"No more secrets." Don sealed his promise to her with a kiss on the mouth.

Betty gently pushed at Don's chest. "What about dinner?"

"Are you hungry?"

"I was thinking of the children," Betty gently chided. "Sally must have counted everything in the kitchen by now."

Don stood and helped Betty off the bed. "Then let's eat. And then come back for dessert."

Betty wordlessly agreed, taking Don's arm.

To Bobby and Sally, it was an ordinary dinner, but the grownups saw things differently. Betty was finally able to look at Don, really look at him without her anger and regret. Don was able to gaze upon her, knowing that she did love him, and that hope was not yet lost.

Goodnights were given by both parents after dinner. Betty shyly took Don's arm. "Do you think you'd be willing to come back to the bedroom?"

"I've been waiting for you to ask that for weeks," Don grinned, more than willing to take her up on her offer. "We'll move the crib back to the nursery."

"Would you mind putting Gene to bed? There's something that I need to do."

Don nodded his head, cradling his son in his arms. He could see the new life with baby Gene, the new opportunities that had presented themselves. Walking to the nursery, Don felt a lightness in his heart that he hadn't felt in months.

After ensuring that his youngest was asleep, Don walked down the dim lite hall to the bedroom, pausing at the door. He was unsure of how to proceed with Betty. Don opted for caution, gentling rapping at the door to signal that his presence.

"Come in."

Don opened the door and stood in awe of his wife, dressed in a sheer light pink nightgown.

"Do you like it?" she asked softly. "I bought it several months ago, before I was pregnant with Gene, and I guess I never found an occasion to wear it."

Don said nothing, slipping his shoes off and removing his tie. Don leaned into Betty's mouth. "I love it. It's just a shame that it has to come off."

"If you insist," Betty countered, unbuttoning Don's dress shirt.

Don threw his shirt onto the floor and slipped off his pants, climbing onto the bed and pulling Betty in for a deep kiss. Tonight there were going to be no interruptions.

"I've missed you," Betty sighed between kisses. "Did you miss me?"

"Every day," Don drawled. "We'd be in the same room and yet so far away from each other." Don protectively covered Betty's body with his own. "Your father was right about you."

"You're thinking about my father?" Betty asked dubiously.

"He always said that you were a princess."

"Am I?"

Don answered her with a kiss. "My princess," he declared, coming up for air.

Betty turned off the lamp on the nightstand, turning over. "It feels amazing when you say that."

"Then I'll make sure to say it more often."

Peals of laughter could be heard into the night, marking what seemed to the end of a dark period in the Draper marriage. What neither party could be sure of, was how long it would last.


	11. Chapter 11: Bad News

**A/N: As always, thanks for all feedback and support. I am nearing the end of this story (writing it anyway), and everything should be up here by Christmas, if not sooner. **

The abrasive ringing of the phone made Betty cringe. She attempted to wriggle out from under Don's embrace without waking him. Betty blindly reached for the receiver, her eyes still closed. "Hello?" she moaned.

"Birdie – hang up," Don moaned, grabbing the sheets in an effort to pull her closer to him.

"What?" Betty asked into the phone, placing her feet on the ground. "When did this happen?" A wave of panic washed over her body; Betty gripped the phone for dear life.

"Betts?" Don was no longer asleep.

Betty pushed Don's arm away and stood up. "We'll come out as soon as we can. Thank-you for telling us." Betty listened intently nodding her head and scribbling down notes on an old newspaper article sitting on the table. "Bye."

Betty slowly returned the phone to the base. "Don." Betty could feel the color drain from her face, her fingers beginning to shake. There were two pieces of news to share with her husband; two pieces that were connected to each other, both unpleasant.

Don joined Betty on her side of the bed, gently helping her sit on the mattress. "Who was that?"

"I don't know where to begin," Betty said softly.

Don's furrowed his brow. "The last time you said to me was when you told me you didn't love me anymore."

Betty let out a staggered breath. "I'm sorry."

Don wrapped his arms around his wife. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

Betty turned to face her husband. "Promise me you'll always love me."

"You know I do."

Betty nodded her head, knowing which piece of news to share first. "No matter what. I need to hear you say it."

Don took Betty's hand in his. "I promise to love you no matter what."

"Do you remember when I went to California after Thanksgiving?"

"For your sorority reunion."

"There was no reunion."

"What were you doing in California then?"

"I saw Anna." Betty looked straight into her husband's eyes, conjuring up as much courage as she could.

"Anna?" Don shook his head. "Anna who?"

"Your Anna," Betty murmured.

"What?" Don asked bewildered, releasing her from his embrace. "How could you possibly know Anna?"

"I – I took the address from your box and I went down there with Gene."

"You had no right to dig through my private life," Don said slowly, standing up.

"I thought it was our life," Betty stammered.

"If I wanted you to meet Anna, I would have taken you to her myself!"

"You kept her a secret for nine years – I never would have met her if I hadn't of opened your drawer," Betty shot back.

"I need a drink," Don muttered, walking down the hall.

"Don…" Betty called after him to no avail. He didn't know the worst part of the news yet. Betty reached for her robe, electing to pause by the nursery before going downstairs. Seeing Gene peaceful and asleep brought her no comfort at the moment.

"Don," Betty called out, coming into the kitchen. "You need to hear this."

Don pounded his glass onto the table, grabbing the whiskey bottle and pouring a generous second portion for himself. "Haven't I heard enough? How could there possibly be more?"

Betty took a seat at the kitchen table. "That phone call was from Stephanie – Anna's niece…"

"I know who she is!" Don interrupted, his rage showing.

"Anna's sick, she's in the hospital."

Don's rage slowly morphed into horror. He knew about her previous health issues, but did not know the severity of her current state. "What does she have?" Don asked in a low voice.

"Cancer." Betty grabbed the bottle before Don could take a third helping.

Don cursed under his breath, swallowing the rest of his liquid. He gestured to Betty to hand him the bottle, but she shook her head. "How far along is she?"

"Stephanie didn't go into great detail," Betty answered softly. "All she said was that it was urgent."

"Did you know?" Don asked, standing up.

"Know what?"

"That she had cancer?" Don was now standing, towering over her.

Betty shrunk back. "Don…"

"Answer me!"

Betty found herself walking backwards. "I knew."

"And you said nothing!" Don roared, anger back in full force.

Betty opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Gene's cries. "You woke the baby," Betty muttered, turning back to the stairway.

Betty turned on the night light and lifted her son into her arms.

Don's shadow from the hallway was cast into the nursery. "We're not done here."

Betty placed a finger to her lips, pleading with him to be quiet. "I know that."

Don braced his body against the wall, refusing to come into the lit room.

"She didn't want you to know."

"Apparently neither did you," Don countered.

Betty placed Gene back in his crib. "I can call Francine and have her take the kids for the next couple days."

Don shook his head. "You are not coming to California with me."

A small line formed on Betty's mouth. "You shouldn't be going alone, and I'd like to see Anna again."

"Because you two became so close in the one week you knew each other?" Don shot back sarcastically.

Betty let out a heavy sigh. She knew it was his anger and fear talking, but that didn't make it any easier to hear. "I'm going to pack and call the airlines and make arrangements. Why don't you go lie down?"

Too furious to argue, Don stormed down the hall, leaving a weary Betty in his wake.

Betty didn't have time to placate her husband, to explain why she needed to go down to meet Anna Draper in the first place. There was too much work to be done.


	12. Chapter 12 : Stormy Skies

**A/N:**

**Greetings everyone,**

**I met my personal goal and got my 50,000 for NanoWrimo. Now that that goal is behind me, I am now refocusing on my fanfic, and I still hope to get this story 'completed' by the new year. To celebrate the win of Nano, and the upcoming winter season, here are two updates for everyone. Happy belated Thanksgiving to everyone, and once again a many thanks to my cheerleaders, readers, and reviews.**

The Pan American flight was scheduled off early the following afternoon. Betty was able to use her husband's connections to procure two coach seats to California. Francine was more than willing to take the children for the weekend. Betty kept the details of the weekend private, telling Francine that she and Don were visiting old family in California.

Betty kept herself occupied the morning getting the children dressed and packed for the weekend with the Hansons, it was easier than trying to talk to Don, who was doing everything he could to avoid her.

Betty couldn't believe how one night could destroy the closeness that they had felt, that they had been feeling over the past several weeks. It hadn't occurred to her that he would find out so quickly, or even at all. If she had more time, she could have played her cards right and he could have taken her down to meet Anna himself.

"Be good for Francine and Carlton," Betty warned, kissing each child goodbye.

Betty returned to the car, sliding into the passenger side. "I almost wish we could take the baby," she said softly. "Anna would have liked to see him again."

"You don't know what she likes because you don't know her," Don said tersely, getting onto the highway.

"She's an important part of your life. Why can't you share her with me?"

"Do you share everything with me?" Don shot back.

Betty's thoughts immediately went to Henry Francis, how close she came to leaving Don for him. "I don't have a secret husband if that's what you're wondering," she said dryly.

"Very funny," Don muttered, turning onto the highway. "How did she look, when you saw her?"

"She seemed frail; she walked with a cane, her skin seemed discolored in certain areas."

Don shook his head. "I just hope I get there before it's too late."

Betty tried to ignore the fact that he was excluding her once more. All she wanted was to be there for him, and her. But now was the time that Don usually pushed her away, opting to fight his battles on his own. "We'll get there in time."

Don drove into the parking lot and selected a space for the car, leaving the keys with the attending at the garage. The Drapers walked through the parking garage and to the terminal. Don had kept the conversation cold and brief, short questions about Anna and nothing more. Betty repeatedly told herself that was helping, in her own way, and that it was somehow a good thing for her to be here with him. She knew that Don hated to grieve, refused to do it really. And she was willing to risk being pushed away, if she could be there for him as his partner, which was all she really wanted.

* * *

><p>The warmer California weather did nothing to lighten Don's mood. "Why don't I drop you off at the hotel with the bags?" Don suggested as he slid into the rental car.<p>

Betty shook her head. "We should go to the hotel first and regroup – you want Anna to see you at your best."

Don said nothing, turning the radio dial, changing the station at the sound of cherry holiday music. "Isn't there anything else on?"

"Not so close to Christmas." Betty snuggled deep into her seat, opting to attempt to take a nap before arriving at the Hyatt.

"Perfect," Don muttered under his breath, zooming down the busy streets.

"Slow down, you'll get a ticket," Betty mused, one hand covering her eyes.

Don ignored her wishes, pushing forward down the streets.

Betty watched the scenery through half-open eyes. It was easier than forcing conversation.

"How's the house look?" Don asked as they hit a turnpike.

"Fine, well kept," Betty mused out loud.

"Does she seem to need anything?" Don prodded.

Betty shook her head, stretching one arm up above her body. "She seems well liked by the community, and she has Patty and Stephanie to help her if she needs it."

"That's true," Don admitted. It was easy to forget about Anna's other family, her sister and niece. Patty never kept her disdain well hidden from him, and Stephanie was so young, a teenage girl, and Don knew nothing about the demographic, and nor did he want to.

"I've got a list of referrals from the city," Don continued. "I figure, we could move Anna to the house as soon as she's well enough to travel."

"The house?" Betty repeated, sitting upright.

"She shouldn't be living alone, especially without a…"

"A man," Betty finished flatly.

"She has needs."

"And they are being met in California." Betty touched Don's arm. "We'll find her wonderful care here in Los Angeles. Maybe we could find quality homecare, so that she could have constant care."

Don shook his head. "I'm not assigning some stranger to take care of my family!"

Betty grew silent. Hearing Don refer to Anna as 'his family' awakened resentment that she didn't want to be feeling. _Would he be so concerned if I were ill, _she wondered out to herself, recalling how he had stooped to spying on her private sessions with psychiatrist Dr. Arnold Wayne a year ago. Turning her head, and turning the radio up, Betty selected silence.

* * *

><p>Don's considerable pull with Hilton placed them in a deluxe suite at very short notice, though neither party was in the mood to take advantage of the amenities.<p>

"It's late," Betty said softly, pulling her nightgown out of her suitcase. "Visiting hours are over at the hospital, but we'll stop by first thing in the morning."

"We?" Don questioned, unbuttoning his dress shirt.

"Anna will want to see both of us," Betty said simply, not taking no for an answer. "She's my family too."

"After one brief weekend?" Don snorted.

"She became my family when I married you, I just never knew about her."

Don slipped off his shoes, throwing his shirt on the chair by the table. "I just want a good night's sleep after a whole day of travelling."

Betty crawled into bed, assuming what was her usual position on the left side of the bed. She slowly slid under the white sheets and raised her arms to Don's back.

"Betts, don't," Don grumbled, rejecting her touch.

"You're tense," Betty said softly.

"I wonder why that is," he replied, his words cloaked in sarcasm.

Betty shrunk back, turning her back to her husband. "What time should I wake you in the morning?"

"Visiting hours start at nine."

"Then I'll wake you at eight," Betty replied, finishing the conversation with a flip of the light switch.

Don didn't bother to reply, lost in his own thoughts. Any memories of a reunion were falling to the wayside as the fate of the original Mrs. Draper came to the forefront.


	13. Chapter 13: Anna's Request

**A/N: **

**I've said this before and I'll say it again, I don't own Mad Men. That is the sole property of Matt Weiner, Lionsgate, and AMC. Happy Reading everyone.**

The California sun streamed in through the Venetian blinds of the hotel suite, providing a warm spotlight on the breakfast tray that Betty had ordered that morning. She was slow and methodical with her movements while Don slept under the covers.

Betty hummed a simple little tune to herself. It was better than sitting in the silence that was dominating the trip. Betty had decided that the silent treatment was far worse than a full argument. With an argument, she was often able to figure out where she stood. Silence, however, was often frightening and in Betty's eyes dangerous.

A low moan from Don pulled Betty away from dishing out the fruit plate. She turned to her husband, presenting him with an eager smile. "I ordered breakfast."

Don propped himself up on the bed. "You didn't have to do that. We could have grabbed something in the hospital cafeteria."

Betty shook her head. "We both know how you feel about cafeteria food, and now you can give Hilton a good report on another one of his illustrious palaces."

A small smile formed on Don's mouth as Betty delivered him a full plate of food. "You do know what I like."

"After ten years of marriage, I'd like to think so," Betty quipped. She turned to the suitcase, pulling out an outfit for herself and Don. "You've always trusted my taste."

Don gestured for her to join him on the bed, and Betty slowly obliged. "What exactly did you and Anna talk about over your long weekend together?"

Betty pursed her lips together. "She told me about your time together, after she tracked you down at the car dealership. The holidays you spent together, some of the stories you've shared."

Don felt his body become tense at the thought of Betty talking with Anna about him. "I suppose she's told you everything."

"No," Betty replied, handing her husband a glass of juice. "Anna loves you, just as much as I do." Betty reached out her hand to touch Don's cheek.

Don pulled away from his wife, causing her to recoil. "I'm going to take a quick shower before we go. Thanks for breakfast."

Betty turned her concentration to the half-eaten breakfast, trying to hide her countenance. She had hoped that breakfast would cheer him up, that she could get him in a good mood for Anna, but every little thing she did seemed to rub him the wrong way.

* * *

><p>Don quickly signed in at the reception desk of the Long Beach Memorial Hospital while Betty studied the walls, littered with articles, certificates, and patient stories.<p>

"Hey you two!" Betty turned and smiled at Stephanie, welcoming the teenage girl into a hug.

"You look well, considering everything," Betty admired, smoothing Stephanie's hair.

"Mom's taking it the hardest. I'm glad you're here."

Don shifted to the conversation, greeting his niece with a hug. "You've grown up so much."

"You look the same as your pictures," Stephanie laughed.

"How's your mother?"

"The same," Stephanie replied. "She tries to take charge of all of Anna's care."

"Speaking of battles, I am going to try to find Anna's doctors."

"Is that such a good idea, Don?" Betty whispered into her husband's ear.

Stephanie watched as Don shot Betty a silencing look, turning the corner down to the doctor's hall.

"He hasn't taken the news very well," Betty explained to Stephanie, suddenly shy and embarrassed.

"Can't blame him. Or you," Stephanie added lightly.

"They're so close," Betty mused out loud, wondering how it would look to actually see them together, in the same room, interacting with one another. Betty shook her head, regretting her bout of jealousy, knowing full well that Anna's love for her husband was very different from hers.

"Have you eaten?" Stephanie asked.

Betty shook her head, explaining how her husband had rejected the hotel breakfast.

Stephanie took Betty by the arm. "Come on, I'll show you the few bright spots in the cafeteria."

* * *

><p>Don pounded his fist on the wall of the hospital. "You can't just do nothing."<p>

Dr. Theodore Clayton lowered his eyeglasses. "The patient has decided not to continue with care. There's very little that anyone could do for her at this point. She's very far along in the process, and the medical field hasn't…."

"The medical field is a crock!" Don interrupted. "You're just waiting for her to die!"

"We're trying to make her comfortable in her final days, Mr. Draper."

"Final days?" Don coughed out. "How much time does she have left?"

"Anywhere from a few weeks to a few months."

Don pounded his fist once more, swearing under his breath.

"I suggest you calm down before you see her," Dr. Clayton advised. "The last thing Anna needs is tension."

Don stormed down the hallway to the cigarette machine, ignoring the doctor's parting remarks. He hated hospitals, there always seemed to be bad news lurking in every room.

Betty gingerly approached Don in the lobby, watching him struggle with the cigarette machine. "Take mine," she insisted, pulling her pack out of her purse.

"She needs different doctors," Don muttered, grabbing the sticks and lighting up. "I still think she should come to New York with us."

"Patty seems satisfied with her care."

"I really don't care what _Patty _thinks at this point," Don retorted.

Betty prevented Don from lighting a second cigarette. "Are you ready to see her?"

Don answered her with a curt nod, refusing her arm as he walked in front of her.

Stephanie watched the interaction with curious eyes from the hallway. Her interactions with Don over the years consisted of rare holiday visits and stories from her Aunt Anna, who always spoke so fondly of her 'second husband'. _He's got to care about her a great deal to be this angry, _she thought to herself, knowing that none of the high school boys she dated would ever get this worked up over her, or any other woman for that matter.

Don and Betty paused in front of room 202. Betty reached for Don's hand, but he pushed past her to open the door.

"Hi strangers," Anna called out weakly, lifting her head slightly.

"How did you know it was us?" Don asked, crossing over to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Your aura," Anna smiled, her tired eyes sparkling. "I was hoping you two would come." Anna looked past the doorway. "Where is the lovely Mrs. Draper anyway?"

"Right here," Betty said softly, feeling shy once more. Betty stood awkwardly in the corner, watching as Don fluffed Anna's pillows. His entire face lit up upon seeing her, and Betty felt jealousy hitting her once more. _She's dying, _Betty scolded herself, wanting to be the bigger person, and believe her husband when he said that there was nothing romantic between him and Anna.

"Are they taking good care of you?" Don asked, grabbing a chair and pulling it close to the bed.

"They are," Anna promised. "Very accommodating."

"As accommodating as hospitals can be," Don joked.

Anna reached for Don's hand. "I'm as comfortable as I can be, and very happy to see you both." Anna gestured for Betty to come closer.

Betty took a spot on the other side of Anna's bed, organizing the bedside table.

"I should have come to see you sooner," Don regretted. "It's been over a year since I came down to California."

"Nothing's really changed down there," Anna assured him. "I stopped teaching piano a few months ago...it became too much."

"Are you being taken care of?" Don prodded.

Betty shot Don a silencing look from across the bed, but he ignored her warning.

"Patty has been coming by every day," Anna replied. "I am very well taken care of."

Don snorted out of his nose. "Sterling Cooper knows a lot of great physicians in New York, doctors who are willing to try new methods."

"I don't have the heart for new methods," Anna drawled. "I've spent my entire life by the sea and it is by the sea that I shall stay."

"I don't want you talking like that," Don scolded, kissing her hand. "You've got a lot of life left in you."

Anna shook her head. "It's not in the cards for me."

"You and your cards – they don't know anything."

"Don…" Betty interrupted.

"You're a fighter," Don insisted. "You've been through worse than this."

Anna grimaced. "Your faith amazes me."

"It's not faith – it's truth."

The room fell silent, everyone pondering the inevitable. Anna seemed worse than Stephanie had described her over the phone.

Betty lifted a string of coral beads that were on the bedside table. "The beads are lovely."

"A gift from an old boyfriend – before I married Don," Anna laughed. "He told me that they held ancient spirits in them that would protect me."

Don stood, a firm line on his mouth. "I'm going to go find the doctors."

Anna beckoned for Betty to move to the chair by the bed. "I know he means well, but..."

"He's headstrong," Betty finished, sitting in the chair. "He's furious with me. He didn't take my visit to see you very well – he resented me for it, he still does. He..." Betty covered her mouth, "Would have never wanted me to meet you."

Anna handed Betty the tissue box. "Oh Betty."

"Ten years he kept you a secret."

"He did it with you in mind."

"That's what you both say," Betty grimaced. "When I see the two of you together – you're so close."

"That's what I thought about you two when he told me stories about New York – the model who loved the way he laughed and was so happy."

"I haven't been happy in months," Betty noted dryly. "Did he really speak of me that way?"

"He did. After telling me about the dozens of women he met, you were the only one he proposed to."

Betty admired her diamond solitaire. "I do have that."

"You know you have more than that," Anna chided lightly.

Betty nodded, reaching for a tissue. "Sometimes it feels like I have all of him – that we're the only two people in the whole world; other times I feel so alone. A week after I returned home, we finally reconciled – for one glorious moment."

"Stephanie's call changed everything?" Anna ventured.

"We were so happy, and then my secrets came around to destroy it. Needless to say he was furious – it's as if that moment never took place."

"But it did," Anna insisted. "You'll have that moment again, and many more after it. Marriage is full of those moments, but in the end all you have is each other." Anna reached for Betty's hand. "I won't be there for much longer."

"Anna –"

"I don't want to be here much longer. I know that, Patty and Stephanie know that. Don won't admit it, but he needs you now more than ever. You are the last Mrs. Donald Draper."

"For the longest time I thought I was the only one, and now I will be," Betty said solemnly.

"Promise me that you'll take care of him no matter what. He loves you, he needs you, that won't change."

'I promise," Betty breathed.

"Promise me one more thing – promise to fight for my peaceful end – I know that he'll try to fight it anyway he can, he cares too much. Knowing you're here to cushion the blow, it will make things easier."

"I will," Betty agreed, without thinking. At that moment, she would have given the original Mrs. Draper anything she desired. "Don and I should bring the children out, maybe during spring break, so that you could finally meet them."

"I won't make it to spring break."

"You don't know that," Betty protested.

Anna gave Betty a weak, knowing smile. "Sometimes I think I can feel the angels calling for me, telling me how little time I have left."

"Put in a good word for me when you get there," Betty mused lightly. "And say hello to my mother."

"I will – I'm sure she looks just like you, with only a few more years on her." The two Mrs. Drapers shared an easy laugh with one another, seamlessly picking up right where they left off.

Don entered the room, a tired smile on his mouth. "I just spoke to Burt Cooper and I have wonderful news."

"Don…" Betty said hesitantly, only to be cut off.

"There's a group of physicians in Manhattan that specialize in cancer," Don gestured to Anna, barely able to swallow the word. "And they have an opening for you next month."

"Don…"

"I've already told the staff here to start sending your paperwork to the New York offices, we'll have you living with us by New Year's."

"Don!" Betty interjected.

"Right now we just need you to be well enough to travel." Don crossed over to Anna, bypassing Betty in the process. He took her hand in his. "You said you wanted to meet all the children, and see the house, see the city. It's your dream."

"It was," Anna said lightly. "Dreams change."

"If you're worrying about imposing – you aren't," Don assured her, sending Betty a 'look', expecting her to back him up.

_Now I'm visible, _Betty thought to herself. _When it's convenient for him. _It was painful to watch the man that she loved struggle with death and uncertainty. Don, in his own bullish way, was determined to take control of the situation. So many times in the past she had felt smothered by his controlling nature, telling her what to wear, where to go, what to do. Betty could feel the hairs on the back of her neck rising as she listened to Don try to sell Anna on the importance of seeking treatment in the city.

"Don, can I speak to you outside?" Betty requested, a sense of urgency in her tone.

Don walked in front of her, leading her to an alcove close to the room. "What could you possibly have to say?"

"Anna doesn't want to come to New York."

"How would you know that?" Don queried, closing the gap between them, his face turning to an ugly snarl. "How would you know anything real about her in the one weekend you shared behind my back?"

"She told me," Betty said firmly, attempting to hold her own. "She's tired Don – tired of everything."

"And I'm tired of you giving an unsolicited opinion!" Don snapped. "She is my family, and you have no say in what happens to her. You should have stayed at home with the children and never come!"

The words came out like a strong bullet, shooting through the air and penetrating the intended target. Betty felt as though she had been slapped in the face. She quickly pushed past her husband and darted down the hospital doors. Don watched her go, his face turning a shade of grey. He couldn't take back what he said, once a bullet is released, there is no reclaiming it, no do-overs. The damage had been done. Don stood in the hallway, watching the door close behind her, hearing what he believed to be her cries, and the idle words from people in the hallway wondering what had just transpired. He had to see the original Mrs. Draper.


	14. Chapter 14: Reclaiming Life

**A/N: So here's the wonderful news: the story has been written and is ready to publish to the site. Expect future updates in the coming days - I will meet my goal of finishing this story on here by New Years. I couldn't have done it without the beautiful guidance of iloveromance, and my faithful readers and reviewers, who continually convince me to share my work with others rather than keep it to myself.**

Anna Draper sat up in her bed, hearing every word that was uttered in the hallway. She attributed the eavesdropping to poorly constructed walls and boredom. Anna felt a power swell within her, one that she had not felt for some time – she was ready to fight.

"You have no right to treat her like that!"

Don closed the door and shook his head. "She should be home with the children."

"She's your partner and should be with you – she wants to be with you."

"She was never a part of this life," Don said slowly.

"Well she is now, so make room," Anna retorted. "She was in the dark for too long, I see that now."

Don shook her head. "There is still so much more about me that she knows nothing about."

"Why wait in telling her?" Anna prompted. "You've both been given a second chance with each other."

"There's this part of me that still feels that she'd reject me, if she knew everything, and I mean everything that I've done."

Anna shook her head. "That's where you're wrong. She came all the way across country to find out more about you, she wants to be part of your life." Anna reached for Don's hand. "Let her in."

"When I do there's no going back."

Anna nodded her head in agreement. "I see a bright future for you two."

"It's in those little cards of yours?"

"Don't insult the magic," Anna said protectively. "It's done a great deal for me – it helped bring me to you."

Don laughed as Anna continued her story.

"I never told you this, but before I met you at the dealership, I asked my cards what to do. I honestly thought you were some type of serial killer – taking someone's identity like that. But the cards told me that you were a person to be trusted."

"Me?"

"Yes you. And Christmas of 1952, the day after you left I did some card consulting, and you know what I found out?"

"She's perfect for me, isn't she?"

"The cards are never wrong," Anna grinned.

"I've hurt her so much over the years."

"She hasn't given up on you yet."

"She nearly did."

Anna said nothing, waiting for Don to continue.

"Betty told you, didn't she?" Don grimaced.

Anna nodded her head. "She had to talk to someone, and who better than me – your first wife?" Don and Anna shared a laugh.

"You can't give up on this, Anna."

"I've lived my life – you should be off living yours."

"I'd have no life without you – you know that," Don lowered his voice, fetching her a glass of water. "You rescued me."

"Ditto." Anna took a slow methodical sip. "And my final rescue mission is making sure that you are taken care of when I'm gone."

"I can't think about that."

"It doesn't change what's going to happen."

"Why do you want to die?" Don asked.

"It's not about death; there's this whole other after life that I get to be a part of."

"And you can't wait to get there."

Anna shook her head. "My body is telling me that it's time to go, I can't fight it anymore."

Don kissed Anna's cheek. "What will I do without you?"

"The same things you're doing now. You've got a wife and three children that are still thriving and healthy."

"I'll never forget you."

"Me neither." Anna stretched one long arm. "Now you need to find that wife of yours."

"I don't even know where she would go – the hotel, a park, shopping."

"Hand me those cards on that table."

Don did as he was told, displaying an array of colorful cards for Anna. "We will look to the cards for our answers," Anna said, thumbing the surfaces, sliding them between her fingers, her eyes closed in deep concentration.

"Anna this is…"

"Shhh!" Anna cut him off, lifting one card on top of the others and opening her eyes. "This one has a whole red heart in the center."

"So it's a positive card?"

"Love exists," Anna sighed. "Be open to finding it and accepting it."

"I don't know where she is."

"The cards can't tell us everything," Anna chided. "I'm sure she didn't go too far."

Don nodded his head. "Are you alright on your own?"

"I've got Patty, Stephanie, and an army of doctors looking out for me." Anna held up her hand. "Before you go, I want you – well you and Betty to have something." Anna dug into a small bag next to her bed. "This was given to me by the original Donald Draper, and it's time to pass it onto someone else in the family."

Don's eyes widened at Anna's beautiful family heirloom, a simple diamond set in a silver setting. "The ring belongs to you."

"It belongs to the family – and you and Betty are most certainly that."

Don shook his head. "Stephanie should be the one to get the ring."

Anna threw her head back and laughed. "Stephanie detests jewelry of all kinds, and she's made her opinions on marriage very clear."

"She's 17, she'll change her mind."

Anna shook her head. "If she does, she'll want a ring of her own, one that's uniquely hers. Now stop wasting time and go find your wife."

"Yes ma'am," Don mock saluted as Anna threw a pillow at him.

* * *

><p>Don paced the hospital, he didn't know where to begin to find her. Here he was once again pushing away the woman he loved, the woman he called 'partner'. Their reconciliations, however well-intentioned, never seemed to last. Something would always get in the way; be it work, the family, money, or other women. That one had always hit her the hardest, and he knew it. He knew it in her eyes, her lowered countenance; the way she looked at him in private, her disdain, her frustration. His affairs began while they were dating; he constructed a balancing act of the heart, where he always came out on top. One woman never seemed to be enough for him, to captivate him, to make him forsake all others. Betty was the closest a woman came to keeping his attention. She was the one that he had wanted to marry, wanted to try to start a life with. The other women were passing fancies, something to occupy his time, to keep him from becoming insanely board bored with the world around him. Then there were the women that he confided in, a very select group, the Rachel Menkens of the world. They were able to take a piece of his heart, one piece that even Betty didn't have. It killed him to be unable to tell her everything, truly everything. It was the supreme fear of losing her, if she knew everything, that kept him distant, apart from her.<p>

He was ready to forsake all others for her, the very promise he made to her over ten years ago, and had neglected to keep, blatantly breaking his vows with every lie, every kiss given to another woman. Stepping out of the hospital, into the surprisingly cool California weather, he looked for the nearest bar. Her love of alcohol rivaled his own. Taking a deep breath, he went through his speech in his mind. It was brief, he was going to tell her the truth, tell her the truth and apologize for everything.

* * *

><p>Betty nursed her second drink of the evening, keeping a leery eye on the gentlemen at the other end of the bar, who had been observing her the entire night. <em>They have nothing better to do, <em>Betty scoffed, taking another long sip. She had never felt so alone as she did right now, even with all of his affairs and missteps, he had never out rightly rejected her, not like this. _I shouldn't have come, _Betty scolded herself, signaling for another drink.

"Let me get this one for you." One of the gentlemen from across the bar asserted himself in the next to hers, signaling the bartender.

"That really isn't necessary," Betty said, trying her hardest to be polite while scooching away on the seat.

"You've been here for over half an hour, and I've been looking at you the entire time. I thought I should repay you for staring."

"There's no need," Betty said quickly, more curt than before.

"You can't be waiting for anyone," he insisted, reaching for her arm. "You don't have any other offers here."

"I was really planning on leaving…"

"Just one little drink, and maybe a little conversation."

Betty felt her body tense up, she was ready to signal for the bartender to tell him that one of his patrons was causing trouble. She had one foot firmly on the ground, ready to run off in the bathroom for the rest of the evening if she had to.

"Hello there."

An achingly familiar voice sent chills down her spine and into her toes. It could only belong to one man in the world, and he had found her here, of all places.

A simple 'hello' was all she could muster back, her body aching at the sight of him.

"Hey buddy, we were having a conversation here!" Betty's previous admirer showed no intention of backing down, and had a look in his eyes that said he was ready for a fight.

Don hid a laugh, shrugging off his competition, and focused on the lady in front of him. "Come here often?" he prodded, taking a seat next to her.

"Not if I can help it," Betty replied, turning to face him. "I'm not from around here."

"What a coincidence, neither am I." He flashed her a warm smile, telling her that everything was going to be okay, he would see to it.

Betty seemed slightly more at ease by his gesture. "You don't say."

Betty's admirer was appalled at the scene before him. "You're not worth it," he muttered under his breath, storming back to his section of the bar.

Don glared at the gentleman as he walked away.

"Don't," Betty said softly.

"He isn't worth it," Don whispered.

She could feel the effect of the drinks mixed with her high emotions. "How is…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Don pulled her in for a deep, all-encompassing kiss, dipping her backwards in the process. The passionate scene was enough to scare Betty's admirer away for good, and send a clear message to everyone in the bar that this woman was taken.

"Don," Betty stammered, trying to come up for air.

Don graciously helped Betty get upright, taking her to a private corner of the bar.

"What in the world was that for?" Betty asked. She touched her lips, still feel the warmth of his kiss.

"I haven't kissed you since New York, and that was over twenty four hours ago," Don explained, brushing the hair out of her eyes. "It's been too long."

Betty couldn't help but agree, resting her tired head on his shoulder. "I should have listened to you and not come. You were right all along. It's not my place to be here."

Don rubbed her forehead in soft, methodical motions. "I need you here with me…I need you here in my life, in all parts of it."

Betty cocked her head to make sure that she was hearing him correctly. "All parts?" she repeated, knowing full well that there were things that she still didn't know about her husband.

"Every important part," Don affirmed. "Secrets have kept us apart for too long."

"There's no turning back," Betty reminded him.

Don nodded his head gravely. "I can't take back what I said in that hospital, as much as I would like to."

"That hurt worst of all," Betty murmured. "You choosing Anna over me, pushing me away."

"I was angry, and I took it out on you," Don explained. "Nothing could prepare me for Anna' decision, wanting to end her own life."

"You love her very much. After seeing Anna's place, and seeing you with her, I wondered if you would ever feel about me the same way. If you'd ever love me that much." Betty lowered her head, feeling tears begin to rush to the surface.

Don tilted Betty's face up, his thumb resting under her chin. "I can't believe I made you think that. You are…all I ever wanted, and everything I never had growing up. There is no one on Earth that holds a candle to you."

Betty pulled away slightly from Don's touch. "Why couldn't you tell me that years ago? We've lost so much time together…"

"And now we can spend the rest of our lives spending time together, making new memories and creating a new history for us both."

"Is that really what you want?" Betty asked. "Are you going to change your mind in a few months when you get bored, or if something happens to the family, or if…"

Don pressed his index finger against her mouth, silencing her. "I am keeping the vows that I made to you over ten years ago because I can't imagine my life without you in it, and I will try my hardest to make you feel the same way about me."

"You don't have to try that hard," Betty said softly. "You won me over years ago; you just never let me fully into your life, until now."

"And now that I have, I just can't bear to lose you."

Betty leaned in to kiss her husband. "You haven't lost me yet," she purred.

Don deepened their kiss. "Why don't we get out of here and somewhere a little more…private?"

"Sounds good to me," Betty agreed.

* * *

><p>Don rushed Betty out of the hotel room, just after six o clock that evening. "I want us to get to the hospital before they end visiting hours for the day."<p>

Betty nodded her head, finishing her hair and stepping into the hallway. A sweet reunion had followed their intimate bar talk, and both parties were in much better spirits, and very excited to see Anna together, as a united front.

They walked arm in arm through the double doors of the hospital and over to the check in station.

"Any change in her progress?" Don asked the on-call nurse, who was flipping through her charts.

"I'm afraid it isn't very good news," she said quietly. "On good days, she feels no pain, on bad days, she's miserable."

Don nodded his head, and signaled that they would be staying till visiting hours were over for the day.

"There you two are," Anna said, trying to smile beneath the machinery. "I take it that you've patched things up?"

Betty nodded her head, and kissed Anna on the cheek.

Anna paused to look at Betty's finger, surprised to see that she wasn't yet wearing the ring from Don. When Anna met Don's he mouthed 'later' to let her know that that it wasn't the right time to present the ring to Betty.

"We'll be staying in town another day or so," Don assured her.

"How are the children?"

"Gene is wonderful," Betty replied. "He's grown since you last saw him, if you can believe it."

"I can. I just love babies. I remember helping Patty when Stephanie was born; that child grew like a weed."

Betty pulled out the recent holiday picture that the family had posed for after Thanksgiving break.

"Sally is the spitting image of both of you," Anna gushed. "She has Betty's nose and Don's eyes. I would like to meet her."

"We'll bring the kids out over spring break," Don promised.

Anna smiled weakly. "It will give me something to look forward to."

Betty felt her knees begin to weaken as she told Anna more stories about the other children. How Bobby was entering boy scouts, and Sally was advancing with her dance classes; how Gene was moving around the house at a rapid and unparalleled pace.

Don and Betty flanked Anna's side, relishing final holiday memories before preparing to head back to the City and to the life they now led.

* * *

><p>It seemed to be a positive sign of sorts that the skies were not as stormy during the flight back to the East Coast. Don rubbed the small of Betty's back, lulling her to sleep after a long couple of days. Things wouldn't be winding down on the home front yet, with the pending Christmas day celebrations, and the children still being off from school.<p>

"Tell me that everything will be okay," Betty mumbled, slowly awakening from her slumber.

"It will," Don said, wishing that he could say it with a stronger certainty. He left explicit instructions for the hospital to update him on Anna's progress on a regular basis, be the news good or bad.

* * *

><p>The Drapers arrived at the house late that evening. They were going to pick up the children the following day, seeing no reason to wake them in the middle of the night to return home.<p>

Betty crept onto her side of the bed. She missed her bedroom over the past few days, she missed sharing it with Don, waking up with a familiar face, being able to sense his presence in the middle of the night.

"I've missed you too," Don said, reading her mind. "The past few weeks, being in the same house, but not being able to be with you…it was killing me."

Betty rested her head on the pillow. "I spent so long being angry with you, so much wasted time that we can never get back."

Don silenced her with a touch of his hand. "We aren't going to play that game of who's at fault. It won't do us any good."

Betty nodded her head, knowing that she held Don at fault for plenty over the past several years, holding grudges longer than she should have. "So we both have a fresh start," Betty said out loud. It was her way of rationalizing Henry, who was clearly in her past, and that was exactly where he was going to stay if she had anything to say about it.

"Fresh start," Don agreed, turning out the bedside lamp. "I don't know what my hours will be next week with work – starting the new business is going to take a lot of out of everyone."

"As long as you promise to come home, I'll be fine," Betty said, rolling onto her side. "I'll be so busy getting the house ready for Christmas, it won't seem so terrible."

"Good," Don agreed, keeping his eye on the ring that was now tucked in his bedside drawer underneath paperwork. He had finally found the perfect time to give it to her.


	15. Chapter 15: Happy Holidays

Christmas Eve came as quickly as Betty had anticipated that it would. The house had much more activity with Bobby and Sally home during the day, and Carla having reduced hours to be with her family. Betty didn't mind the extra work as much this year, it gave her something new to think about besides Anna's health. As promised, the updates to Anna's health were regular and very detailed. Don was satisfied enough with the information to keep himself from making another trip out to the coast to see her. Anna had assured them both that additional visits were not necessary. There was nothing extra that they could do, and she was perfectly content to wait until spring to see the entire family.

"Bobby, I told you to stop touching the Hi-Fi," Betty warned from the kitchen, preparing the early parts the followings day's Christmas Day feast.

"I really wasn't touching it," Bobby protested, coming in from the living room, a sheepish look on his face.

Betty shook her head, peeling more onions. "Sally!"

Sally Draper ran into the kitchen, with Polly at her heels.

"Take your brother outside to go play. I need to work on dinner with no interruptions."

Sally wrinkled her nose at the thought of having to essentially babysit her brother, but knew that there was no point in arguing with her mother – and she did want a perfect Christmas dinner.

"Get your coat and boots," Sally ordered, corralling her brother behind her, with Polly bringing up the rear.

Betty smiled at having the house to herself; she was always able to get more down with the children otherwise occupied. Growing up in Philadelphia, Betty had been raised by Viola, the family housekeeper and essential nanny for herself and her brother William. Betty had grown to love Viola as a second mother, and while race always seemed to be an issue inside and outside of the house, it never applied to Viola, who was able to be in a class of her own – much like Carla was in Sally and Bobby's eyes.

The ringing of the phone stole Betty away from her thoughts. Absentmindedly picking it up, she was pleased to find the recipient on the other line. "I miss you," she whispered.

"You know I feel the same about you," Don promised her. "I'm calling to let you know that I'll be home early tonight."

"You will? Then all of those late nights at the office have paid off," Betty laughed. She knew difficult it would be for Don to start his own advertising agency with his partners from Madison Avenue. The past few weeks had involved wooing current clients to join them at Sterling Cooper Draper Pryce, and conjuring up new business in order to stay afloat. The men were still working out of the Pierre, with the hope of finding permeant office space in the New Year. Much to Betty's chagrin, Don's last few nights had been spent in Manhattan, where it was a much quicker commute to work, and he was able to dedicate more time to his job. That had left Betty feeling lonelier than usual, but it would only make their Christmas Eve reunion even sweeter. "I've been working all day on dinner," she said slyly, to entice him to come home even earlier.

"I can't wait," Don promised. "Any more news about Anna?"

"Not since yesterday's phone call. When you get home tonight, we'll call the hospital. It's earlier there than it is here, so we'll be sure to catch her."

"Sounds perfect."

Betty bid Don farewell and hung up the phone, thinking about tonight and the future nights that were to come. Things had stabilized since the return from California, and this time Betty truly believed that her husband was changed for good.

* * *

><p>"I want to open presents early!" Bobby protested at the dinner table as food was being passed around.<p>

Betty arched her eyebrow at her son, reminding him that presents were reserved for Christmas morning.

"Can we open one tonight?" Sally asked, looking directly at her father.

Betty turned her eyebrow to Don, wondering how he was going to respond to his daughter's not to subtle request.

"Just one?" Don asked Sally. "No more, no less."

"Just one," Sally repeated, nodding her head. "Bobby and I promise to be good for the whole night, and we won't even wake you right away tomorrow morning."

"Did you hear that Betty, we may get to sleep in," Don joked.

"One little present, that I get to choose for you," Betty said, placing her hand to her forehead. Sometimes it felt like she was dealing with four children instead of three. "And I do not want you two waking us before nine in the morning."

"We'll watch cartoons quietly," Sally promised, answering for herself and Bobby.

"I'm going to go check on dessert," Betty said, leaving the table for the oven.

Don listened as Sally and Bobby unloaded the details of their day. There was the new snowman that they made in the front yard. Tomorrow they wanted to add onto him and build a snow family, with a snow dog – which was Sally's idea. Don promised to help them with their little project tomorrow afternoon.

Betty returned to the table, bringing a bottle of wine with her.

"We're starting a little early aren't we?" Don asked.

"I don't see you turning it down," Betty teased, handing him a glass.

"True enough," Don agreed, taking a long sip, toasting his wife in the process.

* * *

><p>Old Christmas classics played from the Hi-Fi as Bobby and Sally tried out their one Christmas Eve toy. For Bobby, who went for the biggest box under the tree with his name on it, it was a new electric train set. The set came complete with tracks, a toy conductor, and a 16-part train that would maneuver around the room. The colors were red and green, and Bobby proudly stated that it looked just like the trains in his books. Sally selected a long, tall box with pink snowflakes on it; it revealed a new bare for Sally to practice her dance moves. It was portable and to be set up in the den, per Betty's stipulations. Sally danced around the room, stretching and warming up for her new toy. The children seemed content to wait till morning for the rest of the treasures.<p>

Betty and Don were snuggled together on the couch, covered by a white, fluffy blanket. After two glasses of wine each, both parties were lost in a warm haze of contentment – something that was so elusive and difficult to obtain in the first years of their marriage.

"You didn't open your Christmas Eve present," Don drawled, lifting one hand to push Betty's legs off his own.

"Really Don, I thought we were saving that for the children," Betty chided. She didn't want him to move off the sofa.

"I promise to make it worth your while," he teased, carefully maneuvering her legs to the right so that h could slide under.

"You do?" Betty prompted. "You know exactly what I want?"

"I know you," Don assured her, ducking under the tree for a rectangular box. He presented it to her with a kiss on the cheek. "It's a two part gift – the other part comes in the morning."

"Does it?" Betty whispered, unwrapping the gift with her index finger. An ebony, black, felt box greeted her. Her eyes lit up in wonder and anticipation. Lifting the lid, Betty pulled out a simple silver chain. There was nothing extraordinary about it. It was simple yet quietly elegant, though there was clearly something missing. It wasn't like the usual jewelry that she often received on birthdays, anniversaries, holidays, and the occasional day when there was no special reason other than a general surprise.

"It's lovely," Betty said quietly, carefully taking the chain out of the box and turning her body so that Don could put it on for her.

Don happily obliged. "Remember, it's only the first part," he reminded her. "You get the other half tomorrow morning."

Betty kissed Don's lower lip. "I can't wait to see what the other half is. Any chance that I could find out a little early?"

"You're as bad as the children." Don bent down to whisper in her ear. "Not a chance," he teased, soliciting a playful shove from Betty.

Betty pulled away as Don reached for her hand. "I'm going to get your Christmas Eve present, and there's only one part to it."

Don watched Betty move across the floor, selecting a square package in navy blue wrapping. Betty handed Don the gift and crawled under the blanket. The children dispersed to their bedrooms and Gene was on his fifth nap of the day, which with any luck would turn into a full night's sleep.

Don opened the package, his face turning a very pale shade of white.

"You don't like it," Betty said quickly, her voice low. "I just thought that…"

"It's him," Don cut her off. "Him and me." The picture in the frame was achingly familiar. "I had forgotten about this day."

Betty touched Don's shoulder. A black picture frame displayed two young men, one eighteen and the other a mere ten. They were in a field laughing with one another. The date on the bottom of the photograph was two months before the older one went off to the Army in Korea.

"I hadn't seen this one in a long time," Don acknowledged gravely. "And this one wasn't in the shoe box. How did you find it?"

"I found it at Anna's," Betty explained. "She had her own box of mementos from you that she shared with me. I saw the picture and fell in love with it."

Don listened as Betty continued, his expression softening.

"So I asked her if I could take it home, I wasn't even thinking really. I just had to have it."

"It was a great day," Don told her, recalling certain parts of the memory. "Adam and I escaped to the fields after Abigail and Uncle Mack had one of their epic arguments. I told Adam that the fields held a whole other world; one where there was only happiness and joy. Adam was so down, he needed to believe in something, so I created a whole other universe just for him and me."

"It's lovely," Betty said. "The thought of a whole other place, outside of the universe, where you can forget everything else."

"I'm not sure if there is a heaven, but if there is, Adam will be there."

"Yes he will," Betty promised him.

Don pulled Betty in for a deep kiss. "I love the gift," he said hoarsely. "I was just caught off guard, I wasn't expecting it."

Betty responded with a kiss of her own. "I'm glad you told me about Adam and Anna. I like being closer to you."

"So do I," Don agreed.

Betty struggled to stand. "It's midnight, later than we thought. Should we call the hospital?"

Don stood up, taking Betty into his arms. "It can wait," he promised as they headed for the stairs. "Right now, all I want is to be with you."

Betty couldn't resist his simple and earnest request, closing the bedroom door behind them.

* * *

><p>The sun came in through the bedroom window, indicating that it was Christmas day once more.<p>

"The kids never came in," Betty said sleepily, lifting one leg out of bed.

"Then Christmas Eve presents worked," Don laughed, pulling her back into bed.

"I need to get up," Betty insisted, wriggling out of Don's embrace.

He proved too strong for her, keeping her in his clutches. "I haven't given you the other half of your Christmas presents."

"And it involves the chain?" Betty asked. She kept the silver around her neck the entire time.

"It does," Don assured her, getting into his beside drawer. "But I need you to close your eyes."

"Don?" Betty laughed as he turned her around on the bed.

"Do it," he urged her.

Betty acquiesced, feeling the chain loosen around her neck. She kept her eyes closed, trying to imagine what could be added. "Is it smaller than a bread box?" she asked out loud.

Don placed a kiss on the side of her shoulder not answering her question. "Almost there," he promised, clasping the chain together. "And open your eyes."

Betty's eyes fluttered open and she let out a gasp, falling backward onto the bed. Don anticipated her movements, and caught her in his arms. "You have to love it, I can't very well give it back."

"This is what you want?" Betty asked softly, now touching the ring that once adorned Anna's finger.

"It belongs to Mrs. Donald Draper, and that's you," he answered her, taking her hand in his. "Anna wanted me to give it you."

"But Don…"

Don pressed his fingers against her mouth. "Anna wanted to keep the ring in the family."

Betty nodded her head, feeling tears well behind her eyes. "It's perfect on the chain, I can keep it close to my heart."

"That's the idea," Don agreed, wiping a stray tear from her lower lash.

Betty said nothing, resting her head on Don's shoulder. "Nothing else seems to matter," she whispered. A loud thud came down the hallway, and the shouting of two children broke the silence. "Except that," she laughed as she and Don got up to investigate.


	16. Chapter 16: A New Year

**A/N: This is the last chapter of 'Two Mrs. Drapers'. A hearty thanks to iloveromance for being a beautiful beta and all of my reviewers and readers over the past years. Happy Christmas to all.**

Betty stood in front of her full length mirror, dressed in her white bathrobe as she struggled to think about what to wear to Sterling Cooper Draper Pryce's New Years Eve party. The partners decided to celebrate the New Year and the new company by ringing in the New Year together at the Pierre. At Roger's insistence, several key clients and their wives were invited as well, bringing the total of party guests to well over fifty.

Betty ran her fingers through her newly washed hair. She felt very nervous, joining her husband on a new venture. The stakes were much higher for everyone.

"Is everything alright?" Don came up behind her, already dressed in his suit and tie.

"I was thinking about what to wear," Betty said shyly. "I have a closet full of dresses, and I can't think of one that will impress the people that you work with."

"You don't have to try that hard to impress anyone," Don promised her, wrapping his arms around her neck. "And if you don't mind my making a suggestion, I have the perfect dress for you to wear."

"Please," Betty said, gently breaking their embrace and leading him to the closet. "You have wonderful taste."

"I do, don't I?" Don laughed, kissing the bridge of her nose. "I was thinking of this little number," Don said, pulling out a royal blue dress.

A small smile formed on Betty's mouth. "I haven't worn that since…"

"New Years 1956," Don finished.

"I don't even know if it still fits," Betty said shyly, feeling the silky fabric.

"There's only one way to find out," Don suggested, loosening her robe.

"Well aren't we in a hurry?"

"We don't have that much time," Don reminded her.

"If I let you see me undress, do you promise no funny business?"

"Maybe I should leave the room," Don said quickly, with a smirk on his mouth.

"I thought so," Betty retorted, waiting till he was out of the room. She carefully slipped into her old New Year's dress and turned to see herself in the mirror. It fit well in the front, and it was zipped with ease in the back. Betty congratulated herself on keeping her body in good shape, pleased to show Don the results. "You can come in now."

Don applauded Betty's appearance, kissing the back of her head. "You look perfect," he assured her. "And we are going to have a great 1964. We have a new president and a new life together."

Betty nodded her head in agreement. "It feels good, being able to have a fresh start, to move on from everything in the past."

"We did it together." Don kissed Betty's mouth, feeling for the zipper with the back of his hand.

Betty placed her hand on Don's stopping his pursuit. "If we do that, we'll be late for the party."

"So we're a little late," Don suggested. "It wouldn't be the worst thing."

"I'll make it up to you tonight," Betty whispered, slipping out of Don's embrace.

"You better," Don called after her.

* * *

><p>The Pierre Hotel was abuzz with activity on New Year's Eve night. Sterling Cooper Draper Pryce was able to secure the lobby of the hotel primarily for themselves and their guests. When other patrons heard of the party – with an open bar – they wiggled their way into the event. Roger insisted that it was good for business and morale, and no one was willing to argue to with him.<p>

Betty found herself cornered by Roger Sterling while Don was wooing clients in the other corner of the room. "It's a wonderful party Roger," Betty said graciously, keeping an eye on his wandering hands that were currently holding two drinks.

"I don't suppose we can meet again at midnight?" he propositioned.

"I already have a date for the evening," Betty said, trying to sound sympathetic. "And so do you I might add." Betty could see Jane, Roger's child bride, over by the piano man sending out requests for songs to be played.

"Next time I'll just have to invite you to one of these events without your husband," Roger suggested with a drunken laugh.

Betty took an opportunity to scoot to another side of the room, by the window. She held no warm feelings for Don's former boss and now partner in advertising. He had hit on her one too many times, some of which had been in her very home. Betty walked to the balcony, grabbing a spare champagne off a tray. She would rather wait alone than be in the same room with a drunken Roger Sterling.

Betty felt a cool breeze run through her body. She was cold but didn't care, there didn't seem to be a point to sneaking back in to get her coat. Betty closed her eyes. She could almost feel Anna's presence there with her. Anna was earthy and wise, she had insisted that many of life's answers could be found in nature. Betty felt the breeze stop suddenly; she opened her eyes to see the once full moon now covered by clouds. _Could that mean something, _Betty wondered to herself, afraid of saying anything out loud for fear of being right.

"There you are." Don came up behind her, sneaking his arm around her waist. "I was looking for you. It's almost midnight."  
>Betty offered Don a small smile. "I'm sorry, I guess I just needed some air."<p>

Don squeezed her waist. "There's no need to apologize for that," he said gently. "Here I thought Roger was scaring you to jump off a balcony."

Betty stifled a small laugh. "I probably wouldn't be the first woman he's driven to do that."

Don kissed her cheek, feeling her body stiffen. "Something is bothering you though."

"It's probably nothing," Betty said quietly.

Don turned Betty's face so that she was forced to look at him. "Nothing is too small to tell me," he urged her. "We promised each other no more secrets, that's how we got into trouble before remember?"

Betty nodded. "I…I had a terrible feeling."

"About the children?" Don asked concerned.

Betty shook her head. "It's not the kids. It's Anna. I feel like something's wrong."

Don pulled Betty against his chest. "We just spoke to Anna and her doctors yesterday. They told us that her prognosis was the same. It's not great, but it's not getting any worse either."

Betty bit her lower lip. "I felt a change in the weather."

"A change in the weather?" Don repeated.

Betty took a deep breath. "Anna always talked about how the weather…"

"Would tell us something," Don finished slowly. "I never believed that."

"Well I don't want to believe it either, but I can't shake this feeling in my head."

Don kissed Betty's forehead. "I tell you what, we will call Anna when the hospital opens tomorrow morning, and I will show you that everything is okay."

Bells began to chime, indicating that the countdown to midnight was starting. Betty and Don shared a look that indicated that they were in no hurry to get inside and join the party.

"We made it through 1963," Betty whispered. "There was a time when I thought we wouldn't."

"I'm glad you were wrong," Don said, pulling her closer as the chanting started at ten and counted down.

"I love you," Don shouted over the din.

"I love you too," Betty shouted as midnight came.

Don kissed Betty soundly, taking the champagne out of her hands, and bringing them up to his face. Betty's heel lifted in the air the kiss deepened. It was officially 1964, and the end of an era.

* * *

><p>It was well past one in the morning when Don and Betty arrived back at the house. Don offered to take Carla home, and she greatly accepted his offer. Betty bade a goodnight and happy New Year to Carla as she went to go check up on the children. Betty was relieved to find everyone asleep and accounted for. Slipping off her shoes, Betty felt ready to call it a night and wait for Don to return home. Betty unzipped her dress and padded to the bathroom to get ready for bed. As she washed her face, an unexpected phone call made her stop cold in her tracks. She dashed for the phone before it woke the children, feeling the same sickening feeling that she was feeling earlier that night. "Hello," Betty whispered into the phone, brushing the hair out of her eyes.<p>

"Betty, it's Stephanie – Anna's niece."

"I know who you are," Betty said gravely, Stephanie's tone telling Betty to sit down.

"I'm sorry to be calling so late, but it's Anna."

"She's gone isn't she?" Betty asked, muffling her voice with her mouth. She could hear Stephanie's tears on the other end that confirmed her theory. "Oh Stephanie."

"It happened thirty minutes ago. She went in her sleep, her body gave out."

"I am so sorry." Betty reached for the tissue box. "Don and I would like to come out, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. Mom's too broken up to settle arrangements, like the house."

"Let Don and I take care of that," Betty volunteered. "He isn't home now, but I'll tell him when he arrives. Is there going to be a funeral ceremony for her?"

"No, Anna always wanted her ashes spread out into the ocean. Mom and I are going to go to the beach and throw them into the sea."

"Is there anything else we can do for you or your mother?"

Stephanie assured her that there was nothing else needed, and that she would see them when they arrived for the distributing of the ashes.

Betty hung up the phone and finished off her bathroom routine. She finished her cleansing and crawled into bed with a book to wait for Don. This wasn't the type of news that someone wanted to share so early in the morning, but there was no other way around it.

Betty saw the headlights from the upstairs window, and knew that Don had finally arrived. She waited as he came up the stairs, tired after a long day.

"You're still up," Don commented, taking off his coat and shoes. "I thought you'd be asleep by now." Don turned on the light, and saw Betty's red eyes. "Sweetheart, what happened?" Don knelt down next to her.

Betty was unable to even say the words. "Anna…"

Don shrunk back. "You were right, tell me you weren't right, tell me she's okay."

Betty shook her head. "Stephanie called after you left, Anna passed away in her sleep." It was rare for Betty to see her husband cry; he was always conservative with his emotions. Even when he let her in, he often kept himself more guarded, but now he was crying right along with her. Betty held her husband in her arms, their tears comingling. Neither one was ready to say goodbye to a family member.

"I told Stephanie we would come out and help with final arrangements," Betty said, sniffling.

"Of course," Don agreed. "We'll get Carla to watch the kids for the week."

"I'll make flight arrangements tomorrow if you can get off work."

"I can't even think about work right now," Don said softly, kissing Betty's forehead. "Do you think she's in a better place?"

"I have to," Betty whispered. "There's no cancer where she is, and she has Adam to keep her company."

It wasn't a great consolation at the time for Don or Betty, who fell asleep in each other's arms. Once more the pleasant memories from earlier were being erased, but this time, they were a united front, and that was going to make all the difference in the world.

The beach proved cold and windy as Stephanie, Patty, Don, and Betty gathered to distribute Anna's ashes. Patty held the canister in her hands, whispering a quick Catholic prayer before opening the lid.

"This is what she wants," Patty said, adhering to her sister's final wishes.

Don held Betty closer for warmth. "She'll be travelling one last time," he whispered.

"How far do you think she will get?" Betty asked, her head resting neatly in the crook of Don's shoulder.

Everyone watched as Patty flung the canister with a flick of her wrist, and the powder flew in all directions. Some landing on the sand, some in the bare trees, but most of it travelling to the ocean, where it would go on a separate journey.

Patty turned to the Drapers. "Thank-you for helping with Anna's house."

Don turned to Stephanie and Patty. "Are you sure you two don't want it for yourselves – there's still time to change your mind before it goes on the market."

"She kept it in wonderful condition," Betty added.

Patty shook her head. "It would be a reminder of her, I have so many already, and this one would be too painful."

Stephanie agreed. "I'll be going off to school in a year or so, I wouldn't be able to enjoy the house anyway."

"We'll make sure that you two get all of the money from the sale," Don promised. "I can supervise everything from the city."

And with that, everything was settled, Anna's affairs were going to be settled, and life was going to continue for all involved.

* * *

><p>"It's odd," Betty said quietly as she continued to pack up the rest of Anna's belongings. Stephanie and Patty had indicated what they wanted to keep with them – which was most of the furniture and personal possessions, and the Drapers were going to take a few things as well. "She's starting the new year in a new place."<p>

"As if she planned it that way," Don said quietly, moving some of the heavier furniture to the porch for Patty and Stephanie to pick up.

Betty touched a photo of Don and Anna, taken during their final Christmas together. "Would you mind if we took this?" she asked.

Don looked at the photograph and kissed the side of Betty's cheek. "I would love to; we can put in on the mantle in the living room."

"And when the children ask about her?"

"Well tell them about their Aunt Anna, who they never got to meet."

Betty gave Don a sad smile, pleased with the idea. "Aunt Anna. She would have loved that."

"She met Gene."

"And she heard plenty of stories about Bobby and Sally," Betty laughed lightly.

"So in a way, she did know them."

Betty picked up stray books and piled them into a cardboard box. "She brought us closer together. Two months ago I never thought I would say that."

"Two months ago, you didn't even know who she was," Don said gravely. "I told her that she could be my cousin, and that I would be able to introduce you and the children to her, and we would all be one big family."

"That would have been nice," Betty smiled. "But it wouldn't have checked out with your story of being an only child."

"No it wouldn't."

"You've come so far since then…since your childhood on the farm."

"I couldn't have done it without you." Don put down his box and kissed his bride of more than ten years. They had been together for a decade, but they were now finding out what it was like to be together as partners.

Betty stood on her toes, leaning into her husband's ear. Her promise to him was short and sweet, and it would last well into the New Year and beyond.


End file.
